


Vampire!Ianto - Series 1

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Horror, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is killing the residents of Cardiff ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Immortal

 

**Title: Immortal**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Suzie  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Something is killing the residents of Cardiff ...  
Spoilers: None, set before season 1  
Warnings: Slash, vampirism, character death  
Rating: NC17

 

  


 

 

Jack lent over the railings about the medical bay and watched as Owen pulled off his gloves with a loud snapping noise and tossed them into the bin with a frown on his face, then he looked at the corpse lying on the autopsy table again as if something was going to suddenly going to happen and he would know exactly what had killed the young woman lying there dead.

“Same as the others?” Jack asked as he began to descend the steps into the medical bay.

“Yeah, throats torn apart, distant lack of blood in the body.”

“That's the seventh one in less than two weeks and we still have no lead on what's doing this to them.”

“No pattern to the killings at all, three women, four men. Two of the women young, one middle aged and all the men are of varying ages.” Owen paused. “Totally random, victims of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Jack nodded. “I agree, but it make it a lot harder to predict when and where whatever it is is going to strike next.”

“If I didn't know better, I'd say it was a vampire!”

“Who says it's not?” Jack cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Vampires don't exist Jack, they are the product of superstition and horror films.”

“Sure.” Jack grinned and walked back up the steps and into the main hub.

“Tosh, find anything on the CCTV?”

“Nothing yet Jack, the place she was attacked is out of the main city and cameras are few and far between but I'll keep looking.”

“I have faith in you Tosh.”

“So, another body to disfigure, toss in the bay in a few days and pass off as a random murder?” Suzie asked, without actually needing an answer.

“That's the drill. Okay, all these attacks have happened at night, it's now dark outside and I'm going to see if I can find out anything.”

“Off to the pub then?” Owen asked, shrugging on his jacket.

“Mine of information some of those people.” Jack asked as he slipped on his coat.

“Any excuse.” Suzie laughed.

Jack ignored the following comments about his sexual prowess and left the hub through the cog door, there was something he really did want to check out. Someone, he had seen him at each crime scene and although it was only a glimpse he was sure it was more than a coincidence that the same person had been there, no matter how fleetingly.

He walked the dark streets for a while for deciding he was probably wasting his time and then headed into the nearest pub to warm up, ordering his normal pint of water he settled into a corner and tried to think. Whatever was killing these people was new to Cardiff or their would have been killings before, and whatever it was was going to be stopped just as soon as they could track it down.

When Jack glanced up he thought he was seeing things, it was him, the man who he had seen at the crime scenes. Even though it had only been the merest of glimpses there was something about the way he moved that intrigued him, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on and now in the harsh light of the pub he could see his features for the first time.

His skin so pale and his eyes so blue in contrast, his lips seemed seemed to be trying to suppress a smile as he chatted easily to the barmaid. Jack found he couldn't take his eyes off him, he was beautiful. Jack got to his feet without concious thought and found himself weaving through the tables towards him, as he reached the spot behind him the man turned to look straight at him as if he was expecting him.

A small smile managed to creep onto the man's face and for the first time Jack realised how young he looked, he knew he was staring but he couldn't stop himself and it took him a few moments to realise that the young man was holding a hand out to him. Jack reach out with his own, not noticing the slight chill to his hand as he took it and shook it.

“Jones, Ianto Jones.” The man introduced himself with a slight look of amusement on his face.

“Jack, Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Can I offer you a drink?”

“Water, thanks.” Jack responded finally finding his senses again and breaking his stare.

“Nothing stronger?”

“I don't drink.”

“Interesting, you go to a pub and drink water?”

“I was hoping I might find come company.” Jack answered honestly.

“I'd say you've found some.” Ianto said as he passed him the glass of requested water, his fingers brushing Jack's as he handed it to him and Jack felt a little shudder as something like static shot through his fingers.

“Lets sit.” Ianto said, indicating an empty booth across the pub.

“You don't have a drink.”

“Not thirsty.” Ianto told him as they crossed the room. “Love the coat by the way.”

“Thank you.” Jack replied as he slid into the booth, not at all surprised when the young man slid in beside him and not opposite.

“You smell divine, you must tell me the name of the aftershave you use.”

“I don't.”

“You smell like that naturally?”

“You have no idea.”

Jack glanced down as he felt a hand on his thigh, stroking slowly up and down it and then looked back up to see Ianto watching him intently as if waiting for him to tell him to stop.

“I'm a little old for you.” Jack offered.

“I'm older than I look, much older.”

“Want to leave?” Jack asked as the hand reached his crotch and settled over the bulge in the front of his trousers.

“We barely know each other.” Ianto rubbed the palm of his hand back and forth over Jack's crotch.

“We can soon resolve that.”

Without another word they slid out from the booth, it wasn't till that moment that Jack noticed what the other man was wearing as he followed him. He was dressed in a beautifully made suit that showed off the body beneath to perfection, it was the deepest black he had ever seen and as Ianto turned briefly as if to check Jack was still following him Jack spotted the deep red tie as it lay against the matching black shirt.

Once outside Jack moved to drag him into a nearby alleyway but Ianto stopped him, telling him he didn't shag in public places, let alone dirty alleys that stank of piss and moved swiftly down the street. Jack followed him, he was only walking but Jack seemed to be barely short of running to keep up and little more than ten minutes later he stopped and gaped at the huge house to which Ianto had just entered the gate of.

“Jack.”

“Yeah?”

“You coming in or are you going to stand there all night gawping?”

Jack moved towards Ianto, still looking at the house before him until Ianto opened the door and led him in. Jack didn't really have time to take in his surroundings before Ianto pushed him against the wall, his mouth crushing his and his tongue sliding possessively into Jack's mouth before he had time to think. As it registered in Jack's brain that the lips on his were a little cold he was distracted by the hand on his crotch again, then a hand grabbed his and he found himself being dragged up the impressive staircase.

The bedroom was sparsely furnished and the centrepiece was a huge four poster bed, deep red drapes hung from the beams and the matching bedding was satin. It was a total contrast to the plain white walls and carpet, the only other item of furniture in the room was a small chest of drawers beside the bed in a dark oak that looked ancient. Jack reached out and took Ianto's tie in his hand, it seemed to be made of the same fabric as the bedding.

“You like red?” Jack asked, feeling a little foolish after saying it.

“I always have, and I've been told it's my colour.”

Ianto slipped his jacket off his shoulders and lay he carefully on the floor beside him before grasping the lapels of Jack's coat and tugging him close, kissing him hard again as he removed the coat with out breaking it until he lay it on top of his own Jacket. Twisting his hands in Jack's braces he moved backwards pulling Jack with him till the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed.

He slid the braces from Jack's shoulders and pulled the shirt from the waist of his trousers, as he began to unbutton Jack's shirt Jack reached out and started to undress Ianto, neither stopping till the other was completely naked. Ianto moved into the bed, lying propped up on his elbows as he waited for Jack to join him. Jack slid beside him, his eyes drawn to the impressive erection between Ianto's legs.

“Lie back.” Ianto told him. “Just enjoy.”

Jack could have sworn Ianto's eyes flashed silver, but it was over so quickly he told himself he had imagined it and he found himself complying to his suggestion without question. Strong hands parted his legs and Ianto moved between them, leaning forward to kiss Jack again. Jack let out a little gasp as he felt a nip to his lip, tasting the tang of blood before Ianto's tongue swiped over it and then delved into his mouth with his tongue again.

The small incision would heal fast and had probably already stopped bleeding Jack's brain told him as he tasted it on the tongue in his mouth as it tangled with his own. He was wondering what he had got himself into but there was something about this man that was playing on his senses and he knew that he wasn't going anywhere, no matter what transpired. When Ianto's mouth left his he let out a small moan of disappointment, replacing it with a gasp as the mouth found one of his nipples.

Jack's back arched off the bed as he felt sharp teeth, a small tremor of excitement flowing through his body at the pleasure that went hand in hand with the pain. A pain that stayed just the right side of good, then the flat of Ianto's tongue swiped over it, soothing it before he repeated the action. Ianto's eyes were open, watching the look on Jack's face as his tongue licked up the small droplets of blood from around the older man's nipple, he was so glad he had decided to play with this one before making him his next meal.

“Feel good?” Ianto asked as his mouth moved to find the other nipple, already a stiff peak and sucked it into his mouth.

“Yeah ...” Jack gasped as yet again those teeth took him to the very limits of his pleasure/pain threshold. “... oh god!”

There was something niggling at the back of Jack's mind but for now he really didn't care, this young man was doing the most delicious things to his body and that was all that mattered. He felt like he couldn't stop him even if he wanted too, he was completely and utterly under his spell for want of a better word. All coherent thought went from his head again as Ianto's mouth moved down his body, kissing and sucking on random spots making Jack quiver beneath him.

As Ianto's mouth continued it's journey down his body it didn't stop until he reach Jack's balls, sucking one into his mouth it took all his willpower to not bit down hard on it but sucked hard as Jack's hips canted beneath him. Releasing it from his mouth and then taking the other into it, giving it the same treatment as his hand wrapped around Jack's cock and began to pump it very firmly but very slowly as Jack's hips left the mattress.

Jack's hands clutched the bedding below into his fists, he hadn't experienced sex this intense in a very long time and on one hand he just wanted to be fucked as soon as possible and on the other he never wanted it to stop. Ianto's mouth released his ball and he felt his tongue swipe over his perenium and a small shiver went through him as the tongue moved along the crease of his arse, holding his breath as he hoped it wouldn't top before it reached his hole.

Sliding his legs up the bed until his feet were flat on the mattress Jack parted them as widely as possible as the tip of Ianto's tongue teased his hole, releasing the sheet from his hands he wrapped them around his thighs, pulling them back to allow Ianto even easier access to his arse panting and moaning softly as Ianto's tongue delved into his body. He could feel the scrape of teeth against the skin of his arse, completely unaware in his haze of ecstasy that he was bleeding and the blood was being lapped up every time Ianto's tongue plunged into him.

Ianto's pushed a finger into Jack's arse, it was almost completely relaxed from his tongue and added a second almost instantly, his tongue still flicking over the edge of the hole as his fingers fucked Jack's arse as Jack writhed and moaned at his touch. Ianto knelt back on his heels, watching as his fingers slid in and out of Jack's arse as his other hand continued to stroke Jack's cock. He moved back up Jack's body, kissing him hard again as he removed his fingers and used his hand to place his cock at Jack's entrance.

“Fuck me.” Jack panted.

Ianto lifted Jack's legs onto his shoulders and then slid deep inside Jack in one smooth movement, not stopping to he was fully seated and then began to thrust hard and fast without any warning as Jack thrust met each and every one of his. Bending forward he claimed Jack's mouth again, kissing him hard before trailing kisses along Jack's jaw and then down his neck. He kissed and nibbled the sensitive juncture where Jack's neck met his shoulder as Jack tilted his neck to let him have complete access.

“Gonna come.” Jack groaned loudly.

Ianto pounded harder and faster into his body, as he felt the tell tale signs that Jack was about to come he bit down hard on his neck. Jack's eyes shot open as it suddenly dawned on his what had been niggling in his mind but he was powerless to react as he came violently over their bodies, he could feel his blood and his life being sucked away. Ianto felt a rush of adrenalin as he sucked on Jack's blood, the orgasm Jack had as he did so added an extra sensation to it and as he sucked the last few drops down he came hard inside Jack's arse.

Pulling his cock from Jack's still body Ianto sat back and wiped his hand across his mouth, now he had to dispose of the body. He had never fucked any of his victims before, and he had never killed them in his own house let alone his own bed. He would have to get him out the house and dump him somewhere, he couldn't have his home connected to his victims. Climbing off the bed Ianto pulled on his clothes and then picked up Jack's coat, there was no way he was going to dress him again, it would have to do.

Once the coat was on Jack's body and all the buttons fastened he dragged him off the bed, down the stairs and into the hallway. Leaving him lying there he went outside to move his car closer to the front door and then unceremoniously dumped Jack's body in the boot of the car, after locking the door he screeched out of his driveway and headed for the docks, grateful for the cover of darkness he hauled Jack from the boot and toppled him into the nearest skip. Once he was found they would just put it down to him being another victim of the serial killer and there was nothing to lead them to him, smiling to himself in satisfaction he got back in his car and drove home.

When Jack gasped back to life a couple of hours later the first things to hit him were how cold he was and the rotten stink. The sun was just beginning to come up on the horizon and he wondered what the hell he was doing in a skip and why he was only wearing his coat until his memories of the night before began to filter back into his mind. That man, he was the killer and during one of the best shags of his life he had sucked the life from him. Still feeling a little weak Jack managed to climb from the skip, he needed to find him again. After managing to get back to the hub and dress before anyone else arrived he headed back out again.

Ianto Jones was in for one hell of a shock when he turned up alive and well Jack thought to himself as he tried to remember where the house he had been taken to was, when he finally reached the gates a little while later he stood watching the house for a while before entering through them. There was one light on in a downstairs room, Jack thought about breaking in but decided to knock on the door. There was no answer and he knocked again, this time he heard footsteps approaching and the look on the young man's face when he opened it and saw Jack was priceless.

“Hey, bet you never expected to see me again.” Jack said as he pushed past Ianto and entered the house.

“But ... you're dead!”

“I was, but I'm very much alive again now.”

“How? What are you?”

“Oh I think I should be asking that question, but then again I already know the answer don't I?”

“Do you?” Ianto smirked.

“Vampire.”

Ianto didn't even try to deny it. “A sucked every last drop of your blood, you should be dead.”

“I don't stay dead, I'm immortal.”

“Like me.”

“Not exactly, I don't go around murdering people for gratification.”

“I know you liked it.” Ianto moved closer to Jack. “You can't deny it was good.”

“I've never died having sex before no, but that's not the point. Do you fuck all your victims, there's never been any evidence that you do?”

“Not normally, but there was just something about you that made me unable to stop myself wanting to play with you.”

“I have to stop you, can't have you killing people as and when you feel like it.”

“So, how do you plan on doing that?”

“Stake through the heart, fire, ripping your head off.”

“None of them seem like much fun.” Ianto dead panned. 

“Not meant to be.”

“Can't we come to some kind of arrangement, I mean last night was good wasn't it?”

“What kind of arrangement?” Jack asked curiously.

“Well, the sex was fantastic, I need blood, you can't die ...”

“You want to use me to feed your appetites?”

“Think of it as mutual gratification, you get sex, I get blood and I don't have to kill any more people.”

“I'm prepared to think about it, but you might want to prepare yourself for death.” Jack told him.

Ianto grabbed Jack's lapels and snogged him hard. “Just a little something for you to think about while you consider my idea.”

Jack pushed him away and moved back to the front door, opening it to leave and then turned to face Ianto again. He knew he wasn't imagining it this time when his eyes flashed silver again, he didn't like to kill anyone, human, alien or ... vampire. Maybe there was something to Ianto's idea.

“I'll be back at sunset.” Jack informed him.

“Sunset?”

“Don't you have to sleep now, avoid sunlight?”

“You shouldn't believe all those myths and legends, I love the sun despite it never tanning my skin and I rarely sleep.” Ianto chuckled.

“Sunset.” Jack told him again. “I'll let you know my decision.”

“You won't kill me.”

“Don't count on it.”

Jack left the house closing the door behind him, as he walked back to the hub he could barely believe he was considering the vampires offer. No, he didn't want to kill him but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to convince him to leave Cardiff and then would only move the problem to another city or town and the sex really was good. When he descended into the hub via the invisible lift he spotted Tosh at her workstation, she was scouring the CCTV again but he knew she would find nothing, like with all the murders the killer was too clever.

Owen and Suzie were in the medical bay, Owen was telling her what he had found, which was no more than any of the other times he had preformed tests on the bodies. Jack headed up to his office and sank into his chair, propping his feet up on his desk he folded his arms and let his thoughts wander back to the night before. No matter how hard he tried to think logically all he could think of was the enigmatic young man and the sex they had shared, like he was a drug he had tasted and couldn't get enough of. Through the whole day, even while Weevil hunting his mind wasn't on the job, nothing could shift thoughts of Ianto from his head.

Come sunset Jack had made the only decision he could, nothing he tried to use to change his mind worked. He grabbed his coat and headed back out and towards Ianto's house, this time marching straight up to the door which was opened before he had a chance to knock. He found himself grabbing the young vampire and kissing him desperately, clinging to him like he never wanted to let go until the pulled apart panting.

“You've made your decision? I don't see any wooden stakes or means to cut my head off.” Ianto said a little smugly.

“Yeah, I don't know what it is but I can't get you out of my mind and I definitely can't kill you so I'm going to make you an offer.” Jack told him.

“Oh yeah?”

“Work for me, we need someone to run the day to day things. I get to keep an eye on you and make sure you're not killing.”

“And you get sex on tap and I get to feed when needed?”

“Pretty much.”

“And the job is?”

“Torchwood.”

“Ah, the infamous Torchwood.”

“Is there anyone who doesn't know about us? No, don't answer that.” Jack sighed. “So, want the job?”

“Yep, sounds irresistible.” Ianto grinned, wrapping his arms around Jack, kicking the front door closed and dragging him up to his bedroom.

“Just don't kill me this time, hurts like a bugger when I come back.”

“I think I can manage that.” Ianto replied as he slid Jack's coat from his shoulders.

The End


	2. Revelations

For the second time in barely twelve hours Jack found himself naked again on Ianto's bed, his eyes were closed tight as Ianto's mouth moved up the inside of his thigh, kissing and nibbling as it went and Jack couldn't deny that he found the tinge of pain that shot through him every time Ianto's sharp teeth met his skin very erotic. He knew that Ianto wasn't breaking the skin but he was half hoping his would, the pleasure that came with it was indescribable.

Ianto glanced up from between Jack's legs, moving his head slightly so that Jack's very hard and erect cock wasn't blocking his vision and looked into his face. Jack's eyes were tightly closed and his mouth hung open a little as his breath came in little pants, Ianto knew exactly what feelings would be going through the other man's body while it was having the attentions of a vampire. Ianto slid up Jack's body and kissed him hard on the mouth, tongue delving straight into Jacks.

Jack's eyes shot open, this time he knew for sure he hadn't imagined it when Ianto's eyes had flashed silver as they were doing so now, gleaming like the metal itself and sparkling like they were impregnated with hundreds of tiny diamonds. As Ianto sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it slowly Jack tasted his own blood in his mouth again as Ianto's tongue lapped at it before plunging back inside Jack's mouth.

Unable to stop himself Jack moaned softly into Ianto's mouth, nothing this man, vampire did to him made him want to stop him. He was completely at his mercy as Ianto did whatever he wanted to to his body and Jack was once again experiencing pleasure he had never imagined. With one more swipe of his tongue over the wound on Jack's lip Ianto moved back down his body and dipped his head between his thighs again, sinking his teeth into Jack's thigh without warning making him cry out partly in shock and pain but mostly in pleasure.

As Ianto sucked on the inside of Jack's thigh his hand wrapped itself around Jack's cock, it was still rock hard, a good sign that Jack was excited and not scared or revolted by what he was doing. He slowly stroked blindly along it's length as his own eyes closed, the taste of blood invading all his senses as he tried to control himself. He wanted to keep his promise to Jack, that he wouldn't take so much blood that he would kill him and he really didn't need to feed again so soon but who was he to pass on such an opportunity.

Jack's back was arching off to bed while the fingers of one hand played with one of his own nipples, the other hand had it's fingers tangled in Ianto's hair. He knew exactly what Ianto was doing and he didn't care, all he wanted was that the feelings of excitement shooting around his body wouldn't stop. Ianto forced himself to pull away from the wound on Jack's thigh, if he drank much more of his blood he knew Jack would become to weak for them to keep fucking and he wanted that more than the blood.

Looking down Jack watched as Ianto licked a small trickle if his own blood that escaped from his lips before it got the chance to slid down his chin and Jack slid a hand down to his inside thigh, feeling the wetness and then the redness as he lifted his fingers that were covered in his own blood. A vague thought went through his mind as he wondered why it didn't hurt as he pressed his fingers to Ianto's mouth, watching as Ianto licked every last drop from them.

Jack lifted his back off the bed and crushed his mouth to Ianto's, his tongue in Ianto's this time as their teeth clashed with both his hands in Ianto's hairs pulling even closer as they kissed violently until Ianto pushed him back on the bed and bending down took the full length of Jack's cock into his mouth. His throat relaxing to accommodate Jack's full length as he sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing as he gave Jack free rein to fuck his mouth using his teeth to barely graze the cock as it moved back and forth in his mouth.

Jack lasted all of five minutes before his come shot down Ianto's throat with a loud yell, Ianto kept sucking, not stopping till he had swallowed every drop and then some as Jack shuddered uncontrollably. The letting Jack's softening cock slip from his mouth he opened his eyes to find Jack lying with his eyes closed trying to get his breathing under control. Ianto licked a trail with the tip of his tongue up Jack's body, not stopping till he reached his mouth and kissing him again so Jack could taste his own come in Ianto's mouth and not breaking it till Jack pulled back gasping.

“I'm going to fuck you now, so hard, so fast and so deep.” Ianto whispered into Jack's ear.

Jack made a incoherent sound and wondered if he could die from sex alone.

“On your knees.” Ianto told him, rolling him onto his front.

Jack scrabbled onto his knees, resting his head on his forearms as he felt Ianto's hands on his arse and spread his legs wide apart. He felt a finger sliding into him and briefly wondered if it was slick with lube or his own blood, but as the finger worked inside him, preparing him he let his mind concentrate on the sensations in his arse. A second finger soon joined the first and as they swiped over his prostate he felt his cock beginning to harden again.

Sliding his fingers from Jack's body Ianto pressed his cock to his arsehole, pushing in slowly and not stopping till it was buried deep in the other man's tight, hot channel. Placing his hands on Jack's hips he began to thrust, gradually getting faster and faster until he was pounding relentlessly into him and both of them were moaning and panting hard. Ianto lent forward, moving a hand to Jack's cock and pumping it fast as he bit down on the back of Jack's shoulder, breaking the skin and sucked hard, causing Jack's cock to pulsate in his hand as he came for the second time over the bed below.

Ianto tried to prolong his own orgasm but it was no good, the way Jack's arse was contracting around his own cock was too much and with one final thrust deep inside him he came hard with a grunt, holding onto Jack tight till it began to subside. He licked the flat of his tongue over the wound he had inflicted on Jack's shoulder, noticing for the first time just how quickly Jack seemed to heal as he had already stopped bleeding, then slid his cock from Jack's body and fell to the bed taking Jack with him.

Neither of them said a word for a while, both of them still recovering completely from their orgasms. Jack's eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed, he felt like he could sleep for the first time in ages as he lay there, but maybe it was more due to the blood loss than than exhaustion he rationalised as he did so. Ianto was watching him closely, there was something other than the man immortality drawing him to him and he wasn't sure what and it unnerved him a little. No one else in his long years, in mortal and immortal life had ever had such as effect on him.

Jack opened his eyes, sensing he was being watched. “Your eyes were silver.”

“Triggered by blood lust and passion, you bring out both in me.”

“How old are you? I mean you look like you're in your mid twenties but your eyes tell me a different story.”

Ianto smiled softly. “I shall be 264 on my next birthday.”

“How long as a vampire?”

“240 years.”

“So I was right, you look around the age you were ... turned, is that the right term?” Jack asked.

“Yep, I met this woman, she was beautiful but she was a stranger to my town and my father was the local lord. Our love was forbidden and then the day she was to leave she told me her secret, what she was. Of course I didn't believe her, didn't want to believe her as it would mean she was a product of evil but she promised me a long life with her, to live forever.”

“So she turned you?”

“Not straight away, she asked me to run away with her and to think about it. She didn't want to make me like her for me to regret it and blame her for making me that way. But within days of leaving my home, family, everything I had know I knew it was what I wanted more than anything else I had ever dreamed of.”

Jack rolled onto his side, facing Ianto as he finished his tale.

“She took me to bed, I ... I was still a virgin despite my age, my father had kept a tight rein on my life until I met her and she did things I could never have even dreamed of, the sensations that flow through you as your blood is sucked from your body combined with the pleasure you get from sex is indescribable.”

Jack nodded, knowing it himself.

“The thought that I was dying never entered my head, all I wanted was what she promised me, eternal life. Once all but a few drops of blood had left my body she gashed open her wrist and pressed it to my lips, her blood flowing into my dying body. Oh the pain as I died and was reborn was worse than anything else I have ever endured, but once it was over I knew I had chosen well. I looked better than I ever had and I would never age, I would be eternally young.”

“What happened to ... her, you never said her name?” Jack pressed.

“Katherine, she was so beautiful. Her hair was golden, her lips full and red without rouge and her body so perfectly curved. I truly loved her.”

Ianto stopped, a sad look came over his face fleetingly before he shoved the thoughts away and continued.

“We were being hunted, we were strangers in a small town full of superstitions and word got around that were were vampires. We should have been more careful, we took risks and they got us found out. They cornered us one night, separated us and I could hear her screams as they did heaven knows what to her, tortured her like they did me. And then the screams stopped, I became like a wild animal. I broke my bonds and killed them all, but I never found her.”

Jack reached out with a hand and brushed it down the side if Ianto's face tenderly.

“I'm sorry.”

“It was a long time ago, I can't live in the past, I have the future to enjoy.”

Ianto pulled Jack's hand from his face and kissed the palm, then his wrist before biting on it careful not to break the skin and watching Jack's face as he closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure and then kissed it again.

“And you Jack, how old are you?”

“I stopped counting years ago, but I know I'm heading fast towards 150.”

“A mere child.” Ianto chuckled. “Were you born immortal?”

“No, I died and I was brought back to life by a beautiful girl who had no idea what she was doing to me.”

“How?”

“She absorbed a great energy, a power beyond her control and it gave me back my life.”

“Did it hurt, coming back to life?”

“Yeah, it hurt and I was alone, abandoned and a little scared but I made it here and I'm waiting for a man I hope can fix me.”

“Why, don't you like being immortal?”

“It scares me, I don't think I'll stay looking like I do, I'll age, albeit slowly and I can't imagine living for thousands, millions of years.”

“I could make you like me.” Ianto suggested.

“No, that's just replacing one immortality with another and I don't want to be ... like you.”

“But you're happy to let me feed on you, fuck you?”

“I'm drawn to you, I don't know why but I don't seem to be able to fight it, so yes.”

“You trust me, to work with you around your co workers?”

“Make no mistake, you hurt any of them and I will kill you.” Jack's voice became serious.

“Okay, must stick to rules.” Ianto smirked.

“I'm not kidding, you mess with them in any way and you get a stake through your heart.”

“I won't lay a finger, or fang on them.” Ianto told him, looking him straight in the eye. “You have my word.”

“Then I'll make sure you keep to it.”

Ianto's eyes flashed silver again and then back to their normal colour as he put his hand behind Jack's head and pulled it towards him, kissing him. Jack was surprised by the tenderness of the kiss, all the ones they had shared previously had been demanding, desperate and passionate and he didn't push to change the tone of it.

“Will you tell them, your workmates, what I am?”

“No, I don't think they will take kindly to a vampire being in their midst. But if they work it out for themselves I won't lie to them.”

“You think they will?”

“Oh I don't doubt it.”

“Then I hope they can abide by the same rules that apply to me, about not harming me?”

“If I trust you, they will learn to.”

“I'll take your word for it.” It was Ianto's turn to become serious. “If they try, I will fight back and I will win.”

“I should leave, to inform them that we have a new team member.”

“You don't have to go just yet, do you?” Ianto asked as he tweaked one of Jack's nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

“Well, maybe I could stay a little longer.” Jack sighed as Ianto's mouth latched onto the other nipple and he felt the sharp teeth graze over it.

The End.


	3. Blood Tied

When Jack finally got back to the hub more than a day after he had left to try and find out any information about whatever was killing it's victims indiscriminately he told them he had dealt with the threat and that it wouldn't be happening again. The fact that he wouldn't give them anymore information wound Owen up no end, but no matter how much he ranted at Jack he didn't get an answer.

It was another day before Jack told them that he had hired a new team member, someone to take care of the archives for now and to be trained to eventually become a field agent. Suzie was the one to question this decision, stating that they had never needed or had one before and why would they need one now? Jack had asked her if she had seen the state of the archives and when she admitted that they were a mess he asked if she, or any of the others for that matter would like to take it on.

Suzie was quick to admit that no, she nor the others would relish the job and agreed that yes, maybe they did need to employ someone for the task before it got even more out of hand. Having told them that the new guy, Ianto Jones would be starting bright and early the next morning they were all in exceptionally early to be there when he arrived. It was a good job Ianto wasn't the nervous type or when he saw them as he entered the hub for the first time he would have fled and never gone back.

As he walked through the cog door with Jack there was a welcoming committee waiting for him, well, he wasn't sure welcoming was the right word as he stood there with three pairs of eyes on him scrutinising every inch of him it seemed. The petit Japanese woman was the first to break the silence and welcome him as she stepped forward.

“Toshiko Sato, you can call me Tosh.” She smiled shyly as she shook his hand, if she thought it seemed a little cold she was too polite to mention it and a little mesmerised by his eyes to even think about it too much.

“Ianto Jones, nice to meet you Tosh.” Ianto responded politely.

“My second in command, Suzie Costello and my medic Owen Harper.” Jack introduced the other two.

Owen gave a small nod. “Welcome.”

“I can see why he hired you.” Suzie smirked ignoring the glare from Jack.

After the initial awkwardness Ianto soon had them under his spell and they were chatting to him like they had known him years until Jack asked him to come up to his office to discuss the fine details of his job, telling Tosh who was going out for coffee that he didn't require any but thanking her for the offer.

Once in Jack's office Jack closed the door behind them and sank into his chair, Ianto moved around to the same side of the desk and rested his behind on the edge.

“Do you always employ such pretty team members?” Ianto asked as he reached down and took Jack's hand in his, pulling it up to his mouth and kissing the pulse point in his wrist making Jack sigh softly.

“Just luckily I guess.” Jack smirked.

“Have you slept with them all?”

“Only one of them.”

“Let me guess.” Ianto responded. “Suzie?”

“How did you know?”

Ianto chuckled. “Owen is all too much asserting his heterosexuality, but I wouldn't be surprised if he has had some experiences with men but he's not going to admit it and Tosh is blatantly in love with Owen, am I right?”

“Spot on, but me and Suzie, that ended a long time ago.”

“So, no jealous girlfriend for me to fight for you over then?”

“No, I'm all yours.”

Jack's eyes closed as Ianto kissed the pulse point in his wrist again, he could feel the sharp points of Ianto's teeth grazing over it and was begging silently in his head for Ianto to bite down on it, to break the skin and cause the sensations he had become addicted to to flow through his body but Ianto held back. Instead he bent down and kissed Jack hard on the mouth, his tongue wasting no time in seeking entry to the other man's mouth and tangling with his tongue in the heated kiss.

He couldn't help but moan into Ianto's mouth, the effect just a kiss had on him was incredible and he knew in a few moments he would be fully erect and straining against the fabric of his trousers. It was all Jack could do to break the kiss before he begged Ianto to fuck him over his desk and with the rest of the team downstairs in the hub it was far too risky.

After convincing Ianto, and himself to wait until later before they got any further he filled him in on what the job entailed, as until they moment any time they had spent together they had barely done anything but fuck except for then they had exchanged their stories on how they had become immortal. Ianto only had to touch him, scrape his teeth over his skin and Jack was putty in his hands. Explaining what the archivist job entailed and that they needed someone to basically take care of them, provide them with coffee and food and make sure they didn't drown under a pile of rubbish Ianto didn't seem at all enthralled with the idea if being the 'butler'.

“You're kidding me? You want me to run around after that lot?”

“Only for now, I had to invent a job for you and it's the only thing I could come up with that we actually need, but you will be trained to be a field agent.”

“When?”

“Soon, give it a couple if months and then I can suggest to them that I think you'll be a valuable team member in the field and I can train you myself.”

“I know how to shoot a gun Jack, I've fought in more wars than I care to remember.”

“Yeah, but they don't know that and we have to make it convincing.”

“Do we have to keep the fact that I'm a vampire a secret, it's going to be hard to hide when I'm around you, you know the effect you have on me.”

“For now yes, earn their trust and then we will tell them if they don't work it out for themselves first.”

Ianto nodded slowly. “I need to feed.” He whispered as he bent down to Jack again and licked a line up his neck. “I'm ravenous.”

“I'll show you the archives, they are ... like a maze, you could get lost in there.”

Jack stood up quickly and they both rushed from the office, Jack yelling a passing comment to anyone that was listening that he was taking Ianto to the archives to give him more idea about the job. A soon as they were out of earshot the three other team members congregated around Tosh's desk.

“So, you think they're shagging?” Owen asked, getting straight to the point.

“If not they soon will be I'd say.” Suzie commented as Tosh brought up the CCTV for the last 10 minutes from Jack's office. Even on the grainy pictured it was obvious there was an attraction between them, they all frowned a little at the look of bliss that came over Jack's face as Ianto kissed his wrist.

“I think he's cute.” Toshiko smiled, her eyes widening as they started to snog hard on the screen.

“Okay, I feel queasy now.” Owen muttered, walking away from the monitor and back towards the medical bay.

“Pull up the CCTV for the archives Tosh.” Suzie said, grabbing a chair and sitting down with her.

“Not much point, Jack knows where the cameras are so if they are down there getting up to something we're not going to see anything.”

“No harm in checking.”

Tosh opened four windows on her monitor, each with a camera feed in the archives and none of them showed any signs of life. They sat there silently for a few minutes before admitting defeat, short of going down there themselves and spying on them they weren't going to see anything that day.

As Tosh as predicted Jack had dragged Ianto to the very depths of the archives where he knew there was no CCTV and no way of anyone spying on them, his back was pressed against the cold brick wall as Ianto's tongue plundered his mouth once more while Jack's hands clasped Ianto's fabric encased arse and pulled him as close as possible. Jack tangled his tongue with Ianto's fighting for dominance and then thrust it into Ianto's and it wasn't an accident when he scrapped it over one of Ianto's sharp teeth.

Jack hissed slightly into Ianto's mouth as the small wound opened on his tongue but the instant Ianto tasted it in his mouth he sucked on Jack's tongue sending small shivers of excitement through Jack's body as Jack clung onto him tightly. Ianto's hands slid down the sides of Jack's body till they reached the waistband of his trousers then expertly undid the belt and trousers without breaking the kiss and plunged his hand inside Jack's briefs, wrapping them around his hard, weeping cock and pumping it slowly as he released Jack's mouth.

Ianto opened his own trousers with his free hand, released Jack's cock and then took them both into his hand, stroking them together. His teeth teased Jack's neck, grazing it and causing tiny drops of blood to form that dried almost instantly but didn't bite down on it as Jack begged him to feed. Ianto was waiting, waiting till Jack was closer to the edge and then he was going to feed till he had his fill. Pressing Jack's body closer the the wall behind his hand between them began to stroke as little faster, his other hand grabbed Jack's again, pulling it to his mouth he kissed the palm and this his pulse point.

As he felt Jack's body begin to tense through the cock in his hand, next to his own he bit down hard on Jack's wrist. Jack screamed as the pain shot through him, his hips thrusting, fucking himself into Ianto's hand. Ianto fed greedily on the blood as it poured from Jack's wrist, his eyes shining silver as he looked into Jack's face, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted as he panted and moaned. Pumping the cocks in his hand harder as faster as he felt the signs they they were both going to come, Jack's hips thrusting erratically as he tried to take control until Jack let out a loud groan and his come shot over their clothes.

Ianto didn't stop pumping their cock's, the sensations of Jack's pulsating against his own sending him spiralling towards his own climax as he tore his mouth away from Jack's wrist, clashing his blood splattered lips against Jack's and kissing him violently as he came. They stood there panting, holding on to each other until their breathing slowed and then pulled apart slowly surveying the mess they made before Jack examined his wrist. It was already healing, Ianto licked the blood from it causing Jack to moan softly and then the only evidence left once it was fully healed were the small blood stains on the cuff of his shirt.

They stood leaning against the wall, Jack a little light headed from the blood loss and Ianto more than a little high from his feed. Luckily upon examining their clothing they realised the worst of the come had spilt on the bottom of their shirts and would be hidden once they were tucked back into their trousers, straightening their clothes Jack couldn't take his eyes off of Ianto. Was he making a mistake, would he be able to control this man, this vampire. He knew Ianto already had a strong hold over him, would be able to ever resist if he need to.

He had told him he would kill him if he ever hurt anyone else on the team, would his resolve hold if the occasion arose? He knew that he should probably stop it now but the thought of Ianto not being around, losing the wonderful sensations that came from Ianto drinking from him as they had sex was not one he wanted to contemplate. For now he would keep him on the team, he was the boss and in charge. Ianto would do the job he had been given and he would train him like anyone else to become a competent field agent.

Emerging from the archives, both of them now back to their normal selves Jack showed Ianto to the kitchenette. It was tiny, a small fridge and sink and a kettle. Jack lifted a tea towel that was covering another item, a coffee maker that looked like it had never been used.

“If you can work out how this works I know they will all love you forever.” Jack grinned. “Instant coffee is okay, but real coffee is so much better.”

Ianto stroked a finger over the machine. “Been a long time since I drank coffee, but I'll see what I can do.”

“No argument?”

“I have a role to fill, I shall play it to the full.”

Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto and pulled him close, kissing him hard. Neither of them saw Owen approach, he turned on his heal and headed back to the hub. As he did he saw both Suzie and Tosh looking at something on one of the computer monitors, when he got closer he could see it was Jack and Ianto in the kitchenette snogging.

“They are so shagging.” He stated before walking off in the direction of the medical bay.

It was another two weeks before Ianto perfected the coffee, working the machine had been a doddle but getting the right beans was more trial and error. He knew when he got it perfect, everyone asked for a second cup as soon as they had drained their mugs and he knew exactly how everyone liked it off the top of his head by the following day. He had done his designated job to the t, made the coffee, kept the hub clean and tidy and took care of the alien, the Weevil in the cells.

In all of his long life he had never met an alien, not knowingly anyway. Janet was a bit of a revelation and made what Jack had told him about the function of Torchwood more real. Although he had been confined to the hub there was no way he could escape seeing some of the strange, interesting and even dangerous beings they brought back with them sometimes. The rift it seemed wasn't indiscriminate when it was choosing what spat out on this planet.

Soon after Jack began training him for field work, Jack knew that the close proximity of the shooting range and the way they reacted to each other when they were close meant he should disable the CCTV in the area each time and he was proved right. It seemed that Jack's pheromones played a huge part in Ianto's attraction to him and Jack just couldn't resist the effect the vampire had on him. The very first time they headed to the shooting range they barely got further than Jack correcting his stance before they were snogging hard.

The End.


	4. Everything Changes

“Show me what you can do.” Jack told Ianto indicating the various guns he had lay out in the shooting range.

Ianto picked up the first thing he liked the look of and moved towards the targets, Jack grinned as he stood with his legs wide apart, both hands clutching the weapon and barely aimed before shooting at the target. The shot went very wide of the mark, hitting the target next to it as Ianto's upper body moved backwards with the force of the shot.

“Shit.” Ianto exclaimed.

“Got a bit more kick than those army rifles you're used to.” Jack grinned, moving closer to him. “And your stance leaves a lot to be desired.”

Jack put his hands on Ianto's waist and turned him sidewards, pressing his own body close to Ianto's as his hand took the gun from Ianto's hand.

“Relax.” Jack told him, putting the gun back into Ianto's right hand and stopping his left as he tried to raise it to grasp the gun two handed again. “Now, raise your hand slowly, keep your arm steady and aim.”

“Okay.” Ianto made as if he was taking in a deep breath even though he had no use for air and did as Jack instructed.

“Now.”

Ianto pulled the trigger, his arm not wavering as he shot it towards the target and this time hitting it full on.

“Wow!” Ianto uttered, almost under his breath.

“Now, that was so much better.” Jack told him, rolling his hips against the swell of Ianto's buttocks.

“If you're going to distract me I don't think I'll be able to repeat it.” Ianto told him as Jack kissed him on the side of the neck.

“I can't help myself around you, just being near you does things to my body I just can't resist.”

Ianto moved his empty hand backwards, sliding it over Jack's buttock as Jack pushed his crotch harder against Ianto's arse. Before Jack could register what was happening Ianto had lost the gun and turned around to face him, kissing him hard on the mouth. Both of Jack's hands wrapped around Ianto's body as Ianto buried his fingers in Jack's hair, pulling him as close as possible. When the kiss broke Jack was panting, his lips swollen as he saw Ianto's eyes turn silver before him.

“We're not going to get anymore practice in today, are we?” Jack's voice was dripping with lust.

“I shouldn't think so.”

Jack tilted his neck in invitation for Ianto's mouth, letting out a soft moan as he felt the sharp teeth scrape over the skin as they moved down his neck and to his Adam's apple. Jack gulped hard as he felt Ianto's mouth over it, those teeth teasing it before he nibbled his way to the other side of Jack's neck. Jack's hands slid down Ianto's back, not stopping till they reached his arse and then clasped his buttocks hard as their hips bucked against each others bodies.

Ianto slid the braces off Jack's shoulders before slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he kept his mouths attention on Jack's neck while Jack just enjoyed the sensations that were starting to flow through his body, by the time Ianto had his shirt open Jack was moaning softly with his head thrown back exposing his throat as openly as possible. Ianto slid the shirt from Jack's shoulders, pushing it down his arms and forcing them backwards behind his own body, leaving it tangled around his wrists as his hands pulled the t shirt below out of the waistband of his trousers and then slid beneath and found Jack's nipples.

A loud gasp escaped Jack's mouth as Ianto's fingers tweaked his already erect and sensitive nipples hard, shivers of excitement ran through down through his body to his already hard cock. Ianto pushed the t shirt up Jack's torso and over his head, moving it down his arms to meet the shirt sleeves still around his wrists making it impossible for Jack to move his arms. Jack made no effort to try and move his hands from their makeshift restraints as Ianto unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pushing them down his legs along with his briefs till the reached his boots.

Wrapping his hand around Jack's throbbing cock Ianto placed his mouth over a nipple and tease it with his tongue before biting down on it with just the right amount of pressure to send small tendrils of pleasure mixed with tolerable pain through Jack's body, then soothed it with the flat of his tongue as Jack shuddered under his touch all the time slowly stroking Jack's cock as his own strained against the fabric of his trousers. Ignoring his own discomfort Ianto dropped to his knees in front of Jack, snaked out his tongue and tasted the pre come that was trickling from the slit of Jack's cock.

Jack's hips bucked at the feel of the tip of Ianto's tongue on his cock, he couldn't help the loud groan of pleasure that escaped his lips as Ianto sucked the head of his cock into his mouth and began to suck very slowly and deliberately on it. Ianto's tongue teased the tip as his sucked, loving the noises Jack was emitting as he did so until without warning he swallowed Jack's cock whole, taking his cock deep into his throat. Hollowing his cheeks he sucked hard and fast until he felt Jack beginning to reach the point of no return and then stopped, Jack's cock slipping from his mouth.

“Please.” Jack knew he was begging but he was so close. “Make me come.”

Ianto turned him around so he was facing the wall and slapped him hard across the arse, his own hand stinging with the force of it as Jack let out a startled shriek that was half pain and half pleasure.

“Not till I'm ready for you to come.” Ianto whispered in his ear.

A small shiver if excitement ran through Jack's cock as Ianto slapped him hard across the arse again before his hand swept over it, feeling the heat radiating from the red hand prints that were threatening to turn into bruises. Ianto lent down as kissed the glowing patch of skin then wrapped the shirt hanging from Jack's wrists tighter around them, binding them more effectively behind Jack's back. Jack shifted his legs apart as far as the trousers and briefs pooled around his ankles would let him as he felt Ianto's fingers delve between his buttocks.

Jack bit down in his lower lip in anticipation as he felt the tip of one finger ghost over his opening, pressing back against it as it swiped over it again and moaning at the loss when Ianto removed his fingers completely. Bending down Ianto's tongue snaked out and he flicked it over one of Jack's balls and then the other as Jack made soft mewing sounds, Jack was desperate for his cock to be touched but he knew he wouldn't be able to free his hands without even trying and just hoped Ianto would turn his attentions back to it soon.

Ianto crouched lower down and his tongue slid up the length of the crack of his arse as his hands held his buttocks apart, the tip teasing Jack's hole making the tight muscle quiver under it's touch. Jack's eyes were tightly closed as he let himself just revel in the sensations flowing into his arse. He certainly wasn't expecting what happened next when Ianto's tongue suddenly thrust in deep as he felt sharp teeth dig into the surrounding flesh. Jack yelped at the unexpected pain before the pleasure began to heighten, he knew that Ianto was drinking his blood while pleasuring him with his tongue and as the sensations got more and more intense he just gave into the ecstasy.

Once Ianto began to feel Jack weaken he knew he had drunk more than enough, removing his tongue and teeth from Jack's arse he straightened up and quickly opened his trousers, pushing them roughly down his legs to his thighs with his briefs and thrusting his cock into Jack's willing, wet arse and began pounding into him as his hand wrapped around Jack's cock pumping it in time with his rapid thrusts. Jack came almost instantly, his cock pulsating in Ianto's hand as his come shot over the wall in front of him and the muscles of his arse contracting deliciously around Ianto's cock sending him over the edge soon afterwards.

Pulling out carefully, aware that Jack's arse might still be a little tender from where he had drunk Ianto reached in his pocket for his handkerchief and used to to carefully wipe away any remaining blood from between Jack's buttocks, resisting the urge to taste it mixed with his own semen. Once he had cleaned them both up he pulled Jack's t shirt and shirt back into their original positions and then took him in his arms and kissed him deeply, pulling apart Jack watched as Ianto's eyes returned to their original eye colour once more.

“You never cease to surprise me, and coming from me that's a compliment.” Jack told Ianto.

“I've lived a very long time and done a lot of things.” Ianto grinned. “You have no idea.”

“I'll be looking forward to finding out.” Jack told him, kissing him softly before making himself presentable again.

Once they were both looking almost like they had before they had gone to the shooting range they headed back out into the hub, Jack vanished up to his office ignoring the looks of curiosity the other team members were giving him as Ianto went to make coffee, assuming his role of coffee maker, cleaner and all round butler once more. In the following months they tried more than a few times to actually have proper shooting training but it always ended in the same way and in the end became just a cover for them to go somewhere so Ianto could feed and they could fuck.

Ianto found he had completely slipped into his role in the team, even spending time in the fake Tourist Office to promote the fact he was one of the team. He knew in his heart they would find out what he was at some point and wondered what their reactions would be. He had a feeling that Tosh had already worked out that there was something a little different about him but he doubted she would be able to put her finger on exactly what without any evidence. Owen, he probably didn't have a clue but he was sure once it was revealed he'd be the one most wanting to kill him. Ianto hoped it wouldn't come to a confrontation as then he'd have to break his promise to Jack, then Jack would kill him. Suzie he wasn't at all sure about, there was something about her that made him dislike her. She was up to something of late, he could smell death on her and he wasn't sure he wanted to know why.

It was a few months later when Ianto found himself alone in the hub again one night when they had gone to the scene of a murder, it seemed a serial killer was on the loose and to him each time Suzie seemed to be a little too excited about getting to the scene to try out that alien glove they had. The sooner they used it after the death the more chance of it working Suzie had told him when he asked her innocently why she was in such a hurry to get to the crime scene. For some reason that night the smell of death on her was much stronger than the other times. When they had returned from the scene Jack filled him in, saying they didn't get any useful information from the young man that had been murdered but it had worked for a brief time as usual before the man succumbed to death again.

He also told of a young police woman who seemed to take more than a passing interest in what Torchwood were doing, but that she ran away when he called out to her. There was no mention of her again until she became nosy at the local hospital, Jack said he had encountered her while taking care of a Weevil. She had seen it kill, Jack told Ianto he told her to run and she did and he wondered if she would ever appear again.

As they all stood watching the CCTV footage of the Plass with her wandering about they wondered how close she was getting, Jack didn't seem at all surprised that she was trying to find out about them. When she spotted the pizza delivery guy on the scooter and then watched as she headed into the pizza parlour they knew it wouldn't be long before she formulated a plan in her head, causing them to come up with a plan of their own. Before long she was in the fake Tourist Office and finding herself face to face with Ianto.

“Oh, hiya. Sorry I'm late. Someone ordered pizza.” The woman told him.

“Who's it for?” Ianto asks innocently.

“I think it's a” She hesitated for a moment. “... Mr. Harkness.”

The front door slamed shut. Ianto smiled and pressed a blue button behind the counter. The wall panel behind Gwen opened. Gwen stared at it. Ianto waited expectantly as Gwen turned to look at him.

“Don't keep them waiting.” Ianto tells her.

As she steps into the passageway she turns and looks back at Ianto. With a nod of his head, he motions for her to go on. As Ianto watches her walk down the passageway he's not sure what to make of her, she's like a Rottweiller he thinks to himself, once she gets hold of something it seems she won't let go until her curiosity is satisfied. Shame she won't remember any of it in the morning he thinks to himself as he sees her get into the lift. He'll give her a good start and then head into the hub himself. By the time Ianto reaches the hub Jack has taken the woman to the cells to see their resident alien, Janet the Weevil, when they return Jack then introduces her to the team.

“Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper.”

“'Doctor' Owen Harper, thank you.” Owen responds.

Then Jack continues. “Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Suzie Costello, she's second-in-command. And this is Ianto Jones, Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time.”

“I try my best.” Ianto replies smiling.

“And he looks good in a suit.” Jack grins, giving Gwen a small insight into how his mind thinks.

“Careful, that's harassment, sir.” Ianto replies easily, obviously not at all offended by the remark.

As Jack left a little while later with her Ianto smirks to himself knowing that Jack is going to buy her a drink and slip a little extra in it so she will forget them all in the morning, he wonders of Jack will try and get her into bed first. In the time since he had started working for Torchwood he had never smelt anyone else on Jack but this Gwen Cooper was making it more than obvious that she found him attractive, would she be able to lure him into her bed?

Ianto decided it was probably best not to think about it, he had a feeling that Jack wouldn't betray him. They had never even had a conversation about being exclusive with each other, but Ianto hadn't even bitten anyone let alone slept with someone other than Jack since they had met. If Jack came back smelling of her then he wasn't sure what he would do, one part of him thought it might hurt him while the other part was a little excited about the prospect that maybe he would have to punish him for his indiscretion.

Later Ianto logged onto the computer and hacked into Gwen's home PC, finding her doing exactly what he thought she might. She was writing herself a reminder of what she had seen and heard, Jack had obviously told her what he had done and she was desperate to remember. But why? Did she want to remember the whole of Torchwood and what she had learnt or did she want to remember Jack? As Ianto highlighted the whole of the text she had written remotely and hit the delete key he wondered why he was suddenly feeling so jealous, it wasn't an emotion he was used to.

After that he went home and waited for Jack, he paced about the room restlessly until he saw Jack walk up the drive and had the front door open before Jack had even reached it. Grabbing Jack's hand he pulled him inside, barely taking the time to close the door before pushing him hard against the wall and snogging him as if they hadn't seen each other in a week. As they pulled apart sometime later Ianto smirked as he happily noted they Jack just smelled of Jack, maybe he would have to find something else to punish him for at some point, as the thought was now in his head.

They didn't leave the hall as Jack dropped to his knees, opened Ianto's trousers and tugged them down with his underwear in one fluid motion and swallowed his cock in one go, cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard and fast while his fingers play with Ianto's balls. Ianto grabbed the back of Jack's head, his fingers gripping Jack's hair tightly as Jack gives him free rein to fuck his mouth. As Jack pressed a finger against the entrance to Ianto's arse Ianto gave a yell as his come shoot down Jack's throat. Jack drunk down every last drop before letting the softening cock slip from his mouth and then got back to his feet to kiss Ianto hard. As he tasted himself in Jack's mouth Ianto's slid his hand into Jack's trousers, wraped it around Jack's straining cock and pumped him hard till he swallowed Jack's gasps as he came over his hand and the inside of his trousers. When they finally drag themselves from the hall they head upstairs to clean themselves up and collapse onto Ianto's bed, both of them actually needing some sleep.

The next evening Gwen Cooper made herself known again, Jack and Ianto watched the CCTV in Jack's office as she walked about on the Plass obviously trying to bring all her memories back, the fact that she was there meant the retcon hadn't worked properly on her. What they weren't expecting to see was Suzie approaching her, they watched closely to see what happened. They watched in horror as Suzie pulled the knife from her bag, watching the confused look on Gwen's face as she then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Gwen. Jack bounded from his office and ran to the invisible lift, willing it to go faster as it headed for the surface. As it comes to a halt her stands there quietly listening to what is being said.

“Resurrection on demand for the whole world, isn't that good? Isn't it though? Well, that's what I've been working for, all day and all night. The rest of them go swanning about, but I'm working. You've got to get inside this stuff. Surrender yourself to it. I did, with the knife, and the glove, and that's why the perception filter isn't gonna work on me.” Suzie tells Gwen, ... and Jack.  
Suzie turned and fired, hitting Jack square in the forehead. Jack fell off the concrete  
block and onto the ground between them, startling Gwen.

“What? Who is he -- ? Where did he come from?” Gwen stuttered as she looked at Jack lying dead on the ground. “What have you done?”

Suzie points the gun at Gwen without responding to her questions.   
“Please don't.” Gwen begs.

Ianto is watching everything on the monitor, even though he knows Jack won't stay dead he felt his heart drop into his shoes. He watched intently, wondering is Suzie would really shoot Gwen before Jack came back to life. Letting himself smile as he sees Jack finally rise silently behind Gwen, watching in horror as Suzie turns the gun on herself after a short exchange with Jack, putting it under her chin and pulling the trigger.

A little later Ianto put the Resurrection Glove and Knife into a cage-like box, locked it with an official TORCHWOOD seal that read 'NOT FOR USE'. He slid the locked box up on the shelf and looked at Jack. Jack turned and looked at Owen and Toshiko. Toshiko took out the alien scanner device she took home with her and she placed it on the table. Owen took out the perfume spray bottle and placed it on the table next to the scanner, more than a quarter of the contents are gone from the bottle. Ianto made sure they are both locked away safely.

Ianto watched as Jack left to meet up with PC Gwen Cooper, his concerns about the woman were still there. But for now he would trust his instincts and believe that Jack wouldn't betray him with her. He wished he could be there when Jack explained to her about him not being able to die, but instead he just got on with his chores around the hub and made the decision to welcome her to the team when she formally joined.

The End.


	5. Day One

Ianto moved around the hub quietly tidying away the mess of the day, the rest of the team had left for the day unless something came up later so there was just himself and Jack there now. It had been Gwen's first official day and so far nothing more taxing that what she wanted to have for lunch had come up, but there was no missing the fact that she fancied Jack more than a little. Ianto wondered if it was just the excitement and danger the thought of Jack came with or whether the 51st century pheromones doing to her what they did to him, but they didn't seem to have any effect on Owen or Toshiko so maybe Jack had some, even if only a little control over them.

Finishing his task quickly he dumped the rubbish sack in the small kitchenette, he would dispose of it later. He had been waiting for them all to leave, his desire for Jack and his need to feed had got to the point where he couldn't wait any longer. As he walked across the main hub to the bottom of the steps that led to Jack's office he glanced up, he could see Jack sat at his desk seemingly engrossed in something on his computers monitor. Ianto bounded up the steps two at a time, his thirst becoming more desperate by the second now and was kissing Jack hard before Jack had time to register that Ianto had even entered the room.

Jack groaned softly into the kiss, his mouth opening to welcome Ianto's tongue in and instantly losing himself in it until he had to break it for air but his crotch was pressed instantly against Ianto's as Ianto pulled him up from his chair. He had become hard at the moment Ianto's lips met his, the thoughts of what was to come flooding him head. Ianto's mouth met his again as he pushed Jack backwards till his back was flush with the wall behind, Ianto's hand between their bodies cupping his erection through his trousers as Jack's hips canted, desperate for his touch.

“So, it's still me you want then.” Ianto whispered in Jack's ear.

“Oh god yes.” Jack panted.

“I did wonder, I saw the way Gwen acts around you, have you fucked her?” Ianto bit down on Jack's earlobe making him gasp.

“No.”

“Do you want to fuck her? Stick your cock in her hot little pussy?”

“I have no interest in her pussy.” Jack replied, grasping Ianto's hips in an attempt to pull him even closer.

“What about the rest of her, maybe she likes it up the arse? Thought about that, your huge cock pounding into her arse?”

“All I ever think about it your cock pounding into mine, the sensations as you fuck me while sucking my blood is unlike anything I've ever encountered before.”

“Ever thought about what it might me like to fuck me, you haven't had the pleasure of my arse yet? Wondered if fucking my arse while I suck your blood would feel different, better?”

“Is it different, the sensations?” Jack panted softly as Ianto's teeth grazed his neck just above the collar of his shirt.

“Want to find out? Want to fuck me this time?”

“Yeah, oh yeah.” Jack murmured.

Jack's hand went to the back of Ianto's head, his fingers tangling in his hair as he pulled his head towards his own and kissed him hard, his tongue sliding straight into Ianto's as their teeth clashed almost painfully. Ianto allowing Jack to dominate, Jack's tongue tasting every inch of his mouth before he broke the kiss and bit down on Ianto's lips and did something he had never dared before, bit hard enough to draw blood. Ianto tongue snaked out and swiped over his own lip, tasting his own blood before plunging it in to Jack's mouth to rub on his.

“Taste my blood.” Ianto told him, his eyes now shining silver with lust.

Jack placed the tip of his tongue on the small wound he had made on Ianto's lip, expecting to feel a little revolted but it had the opposite effect as Jack's lips covered the wound and he sucked long and languorously on it. There was something beneath the metallic tang of the blood that he couldn't put his finger on, but he felt like he could never get enough of it, not stopping until Ianto pushed him off panting.

“The feeling, that comes with blood sucking works both ways even if the blood sucker isn't a vampire.” Ianto told him.

“You're not trying to trick me are you? By drinking your blood you'll slowly turn me, make me like you?”

“No, that only works how I told you before, if I drain you and then you drink my blood.”

“Okay.” Jack replied as his other hand moved from Ianto's hip and round to cup his arse. “Did you mean it, I can fuck you?”

“Can't wait to feel you inside me, your cock in my arse, filling me, fucking me.” Ianto moaned as his hand went to Jack's trousers, unbuckling his belt and then opening his trousers before slipping inside and grasping Jack's hard, leaking cock.

“Strip.” Jack voice was almost a growl.

“I think I might like your more dominate side, Sir.” Ianto's eyes seemed to flash even brighter at the idea, falling deliberately back into his work persona.

“Only one way to find out.” Jack told as his slid his braces from his shoulders.

Eyes locked on eyes as they stripped their own clothes off, neither thinking about the consequences if anyone came back to the hub unexpectedly and both thinking about how the other wore way too many clothes. Neither stopped until they were both just wearing their briefs, Ianto wondering if he was ready to give in to Jack taking control of the situation and Jack wondering if he would live up to Ianto's expectations until the both came to unspoken decisions and stripped off their underwear almost simultaneously.

For probably the first time in his life since he became sexually active Jack found himself feeling a little awkward, he slowly closed the small gap between their bodies and kissed Ianto somewhat tenderly before breaking it again and looking deep into Ianto's eyes. The little diamond like flecks seemed to sparkle under the light in his office as his hands skimmed down Ianto's body and settled on his hips, pulling his body as close as possible to his own.

As Jack's hands slid backwards to stroke over Ianto's buttocks as Ianto's mouth went to his throat, the sharp edges of Ianto's teeth biting gently, enough to tease but not break the skin as Jack's let out what could only be described as soft mewing. Ianto's arms wrapped around Jack's neck, pulling him onto another deep kiss as they both slowly thrust their hips against one another needing more contact as Jack's hands teased the cleft of Ianto's arse.

Ianto dragged his mouth from Jack. “Fuck me.”

“Now?” Jack smirked a little as one hand moved away from Ianto's arse to pinch one of his nipples.

“Now!” Ianto told him, grasping Jack's cock again and stroking it firmly.

“If you put it like that.” Jack groaned, taking Ianto's cock in his hand and giving it a couple of strokes before releasing it again. “Lube.”

“Get it, Sir.” Ianto told him, eyes flashing brightly again.

Ianto released his cock and Jack moved to his desk, fumbling around in the drawer until he found what he was seeking. Ianto sat on the edge of Jack's desk and then lay back, bending his knees as he raised and spread his legs so Jack had easy access to his arse. Jack trailed his slick fingers over the tight opening, teasing the tight muscle as it quivered beneath his touch. Pressing the tip if his middle finger against the small hole caused Ianto to let out a small moan, Jack pressed a little harder but didn't breach the entrance to his body.

“Fuck Jack, get on with it.”

“Jack? What happened to the Sir?”

“Sir, please.” Ianto pleaded, causing Jack to harden even more than he thought imaginable.

Jack slowly slid a finger into his arsehole, feeling the muscle relax around it and let it in and slid it back out almost to the tip and adding a second straight away causing Ianto go groan loudly at the double intrusion, fucking him with his fingers as Ianto writhed beneath him as Jack watched his own fingers move in and out Ianto's body, his other hand slowly stroking his own cock.

“You going to just do that all fucking day, I need your cock inside me now.” Ianto was almost shouting, he paused for a moment before adding. “Sir.”

“I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget your name.” Jack told him as he withdrew his fingers and placed the head of his cock against Ianto's hole, pushing in deep in one fluid moment and stopping once he was fully seated to enjoy the tight heat that surrounded his cock.

“Move you shit.” Ianto yelled at him, reaching for Jack's hand and kissing his wrist as Jack began to slowly fuck him.

Ianto kissed, nibbled and licked Jack's wrist as Jack's movements got faster and faster before moving onto the palm of his hand and repeating as he held it tight, his other hand moving down his body, trailing through the thatch of hairs on his chest, over his nipples and stomach and then wrapped it around his own cock, pumping it it time with Jack's thrusts as his turned Jack's hand over and bit into the veins on the back, latching on tight as he began to suck hard.

The sensations Jack had been waiting for, craving began to flood into his brain then spread through his body as he lost himself completely in what he was doing, his hips moving harder and faster as he pounded into Ianto's arse, his hand on Ianto's hip and his eyes closed as he felt his orgasms building. It had been a long time since Ianto had let someone take him, the feeling of being fucked by someone as he drank their blood was something would never tire of. His orgasm was approaching fast, he felt the tightening in his balls, his cock swelling just that little bit more before his come spurted over his own fist and torso.

Ianto was even more aware of Jack's cock in his arse as the muscles of it contracted around Jack's cock, he knew Jack must be close too as he kept stroking himself until his orgasm began to subside and he heard Jack let out a guttural groan as he thrust almost violently into him, Jack's come spilling deep inside him. Ianto stopped sucking on the back of Jack's hand as Jack fell on top of him panting, eyes closed, hair damp with perspiration. Ianto ran his hand through the damp hair as Jack fought to get his breathing under control, feeling Jack's softened cock slip from his arse he lowered his legs and moved up into a sitting position taking Jack with him.

“So, was it better, was the pleasure greater fucking me while I drank?” Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head as he tried to get his breath back. “No, just different.” He gasped.

“So I'm told.” Ianto grinned. “Always good to have yet another opinion though.”

Jack was about to reply when the Rift monitors alarm went off, completely ruining the moment.

“Shit.” Jack swore under his breath, grabbing his underwear and running down to the main hub and checking the readings as Ianto cleaned himself and and dressed before picking Jack's clothes up off the floor and following him down a few minutes later.

“Something big?” Ianto asked as Jack took his trousers from Ianto and fumbled in his pocket for his mobile.

“Looks like it, better get the others back.” Jack replied as he sent them all the text that meant they should return to the hub.

Ianto thought Gwen looked a bit like an over enthusiastic puppy when she ran in through the cog door but it was a thought he was going to keep to himself, he heard her telling Jack that she had seen it as the other two arrived and they headed out through the cog door again to investigate. Ianto sighed at being left behind again, surely soon he would be able to get out in the field again. He didn't hear from them again until they arrived back sometime later, hearing their conversation as he made his way across the hub.

“I'm so sorry.” He heard Gwen's voice say.

“Seriously, stop saying that.” He heard Jack reply, sounding like he was beginning to get pissed off with her.

“But I am! I mean, really, I mean really, really sorry. God, I can't believe it.” She continued.

“Didn't they teach you Health and Safety in the police?” Owen snarked.

“You two chucked tools at each other, so I ...”

“We didn't miss.” Owen cut her off with a smirk.

“I'll sort it. Whatever's happened, I'll deal with it.” She told them as they walked past her to put equipment down in cold storage. “What d'you think has happened? I mean, it was just gas, wasn't it? That can't be too bad, can it?”

“Right, because gas never did anyone any harm.” Owen replied wryly as Jack nodded in agreement.

“But on the plus side, we've got good evidence, relatively undamaged.” Jack said as he opened the box that held the rock sample.

“On the downside, there's an alien on the loose, we don't know where it is, why it's here or what it's going to do.” Owen said, slating her yet again.

“Give her a break!” Toshiko stated, someone sticking up for her at last.

“God, this has been the worst first day ever.” Gwen groaned.

“We all make mistakes. Get over it. Now we find and recover whatever came out of there.” Jack sighed, hoping for an end to the subject.

Ianto saw his chance and cleared his throat before speaking causing everyone to look up from his as he checked the details on the clipboard he was holding.

“This might help. Nightclub death been phoned in to 999. Circumstances sound ... a little unusual.” As Gwen ran up the steps he towards him he continued. “Might be connected.”

At this point they all leave again and Ianto doesn't see or hear from them till they arrive back with a prisoner, a young woman called Carys. Ianto watches as Gwen talks to her on the CCTV feed on the monitor in the archives, not taking much notice until he see Gwen shove Carys hard against the wall off the cell and begin to snog her hard. Never expected that he thought to himself as he put down the document he was about to file and began to watch intently, his hand rubbing over his crotch as he felt it begin to harden in his trousers.

He wondered if the CCTV was set to record, would make for interesting watching later with Jack. He was a little disappointed when the show ended, Carys pushing Gwen away. He watches until Jack, Tosh and Owen appear and then finishes filing what he was doing to begin with, ignoring his half hard cock, it can wait until later when he's alone with Jack again and sets about arranging for food to be delivered for the team. He orders plenty, even thought his body doesn't need food for fuel he can still ingest it when he needs to appear human. Once the food is delivered he makes his way up to the main hub and offers it to them.

Ianto listened carefully as they sat around the conference table eating to Jack, telling yet another of his stories that most of them have heard something like at least a few dozen times before, except for Gwen who seems like she's not sure if she believes him or not. Eventually Jack leaves the room to go and pee and that sets the Owen and Tosh off, asking her questions.

“So what's he told you?” Owen asked as soon as Jack was out of earshot.

“What about?” Gwen replied, a little confused.

“Himself!” Toshiko exclaimed.

“You've been here longer than I have.”

“We were banking on you!” Toshiko said excitedly.

“You're a copper, trained to ask questions.” Owen added.

“You don't know anything?”

“Not who he is, not where he's from. Nothing, except him being gay.” Owen replied.

“No, he's not. Really, do you think?”

“No. Owen does. I don't.” Toshiko told her.

“And I don't care.” Ianto finally put in, sounding completely disinterested.

“Period military is not the dress code of a straight man.” Owen stated.

At this point Ianto stopped listening, he knew exactly what Jack was but he wasn't going to add to their gossip. Even when a little later Gwen started going on about Carys being locked in a cell while they were eating he just kept quiet, wondering if she was going to always be like this. It was sometime later when Ianto was in the fake tourist office, as the secret door opened he stepped out from behind the counter and was a little surprised to see Carys run through it holding the jar that encased the, well what Ianto thought of as rather creepy hand and followed closely by Jack who had his gun pointed at her.

“Need me to do any attacking, sir?” Ianto asked, a little unsure what was going on.

“Appreciate the offer. Just open the door.” Jack replied, a little preoccupied.

Ianto pressed the button and the door swung open, Carys looked at the door and then at Jack.

“Now give me the jar.” Jack pleaded.

Carys looked at the door and then Jack again before making her decision, she threw the jar over the counter and made a run for the door as Jack jumped over the counter and picked up the hand, cradling it in his own. Gwen and Toshiko ran into the shop, Gwen stopped as she spotted Jack with the hand, seemingly transfixed by the fact the fingers were moving as Tosh run off out the door and after Carys. After a minute or so Gwen tears her gaze away and runs out after Tosh, they split into different directions but Carys is nowhere to be seen, they have lost her.

Ianto hangs around in the wings as they discuss where Carys might have gone, once they come up with a plan he busies himself in the archives trying not to think about the fact he's been left behind again. As he files yet more paperwork away into the filing cabinets he wonders if he should bring up the idea of him working in the field again, it was all very well playing this part of being the 'butler' but he needed more. Maybe it was too soon after Gwen joining, he'd wait a little longer and then put it to Jack.

When he wanders up into the main hub later he hears Gwen and Jack talking, they've obviously dealt with Carys, thwarted another alien threat and he's sure Jack will regale him with the fact later in bed. He stands out of view as he listens to their conversation, nothing is said be somehow he knows something, even if only a small something happened between them that Jack won't be so forthcoming with. Once Gwen leave, after Jack tells her to go home and be 'normal' for him Ianto comes out of the shadows.

“Hey.” Jack says, smiling at him. “All sorted, want to hear all the details?”

“Yep, your bed or mine?” Ianto replies, kissing Jack to remind him of what they share.

“Yours I think, after earlier I think we should go be somewhere more comfortable than my desk or my bed for that matter.”

“More room to play.” Ianto grinned as he cupped Jack half hard cock through the fabric of his trousers.

“You need to feed?”

“No, but who can resist while we fuck.” He says, wondering not for the first time if Gwen is going to prove to be competition and needing to stake his claim.

TBC


	6. he Claiming Of Jack Harkness

On the journey to Ianto's house Jack told him what had happened with Carys, where they found her and how they got the alien out of her body and that she was now okay. As Ianto sat beside him he became more and more aware that he could smell Gwen on Jack, something else had happened while they had been together earlier. Keeping his thoughts to himself he waited until they were within the confines of his bedroom before he asked Jack for an explanation.

As Jack went to kiss him he put his hands on his chest and stopped him.

“Is there something you're not telling me, something about you and Gwen?”

Jack frowned. “I don't know what you mean.”

“You smell of her, don't lie to me Jack.” His tone was neutral but Jack could tell he was angry.

“She kissed me, just a small kiss for saving Carys' life.” Jack sighed, remembering the small gesture.

“Did you even try to stop her? You know she's got a crush on you, don't you?”

“I didn't have time to stop her, it was that quick.” Jack's eyes dropped to the floor as he thought about how it lasted more than a few seconds and that he could have, should have pulled away from it sooner.

“I think Miss Cooper needs to know you belong to me.” Ianto told him as his eyes flashed silver. “And you need a reminder that you are mine, that flirting with her will not be tolerated. Don't think I didn't see you before she left the hub.”

“We were just talking.” Jack asked a little worried. “What do you mean, you're not going to hurt her are you?”

“Oh no, but I can't say the same for you. It sounded like flirting to me and that means you should be punished, strip.” Ianto told him.

At that moment Jack's arousal shot through the roof, as he quickly removed his clothes he wondered just what exactly Ianto had in mind. S&M wasn't something he indulged in often but he wasn't adverse to it, and he had a feeling that with Ianto it would be even more intense. When he was naked he realised that all Ianto had removed was his belt, as Ianto twisted it in his hand Jack felt a thrill run through his body.

“You're not meant to enjoy punishment.” Ianto told him as he moved closer and wrapped his hand around Jack's cock none to gently making him gasp.

“Yes ... Sir.” Jack answered, indicating he was giving all control to Ianto.

Ianto released his cock and moved to the small bedside table taking out a pair of handcuffs, lube and a tube of soothing balm. Placing the second two on the bed he carried the cuffs over to Jack and snapped one end around his right wrist before pulling him towards the bed and then reached up. Jack hadn't noticed the the metal ring hanging a foot or so from the ceiling before, Ianto pulled in it and it released, coming down lower.

After raising Jack's arms he slid the free end of the cuffs through the ring and then fastened it around Jack's other wrist before moving to press a small button hidden behind the curtains and watched as the ring began to moved upwards again and not stopping till Jack's feet were barely still on the ground, facing the bed with his knees resting against the bottom of it.

“Give me your safe word Jack.” Ianto told him as he brushed his hands over Jack's buttocks.

“Janet.” Jack replied without even thinking about it.

“Okay, Janet it is.”

Ianto's hands left his body and Jack went to turn his head to see what he was doing, Ianto was stood about two feet behind him and had his hand in his own trousers stroking his cock as he looked at Jack's naked body while his other hand fumbled with the fastenings to release it from it's tight confines. Upon releasing his cock Ianto pushed his trousers and briefs down his legs before kicking off his shoes and the clothing followed and then he toed his socks from his feet, leaving him standing there in just his shirt and tie.

“Eyes front.” Ianto ordered him as he picked his belt back up from the floor where he had dropped it.

Jack's neck snapped back into position and he felt the cool metal of the belt buckle against his skin as Ianto brushed it over one buttock and then the other, a little worried that Ianto was going to use than end to punish him. As Ianto pressed the edge of the belt buckle into the cleft of his arse and trailed it along the full length Jack couldn't help but moan softly as he felt it pass over his hole, this was rewarded with a slap to his arse by Ianto's open palm.

“Please.” Jack begged, wanting to teasing to stop.

“Please what?” Ianto whispered in his ear before scraping his sharp teeth down his earlobe.

“Just do it, whatever my punishment is, just do it.” Jack panted a little, moving his feet so his legs were parted wider and balanced on the balls of his feet.

Jack felt the buckle move from his body, he braced himself for what was coming as unseen behind him Ianto placed the buckle in his hand and wound the belt around it once before swinging his arms backwards and there was a loud crack as the leather made contact with Jack's arse.

“Fuck!” Jack exclaimed, biting his bottom lip.

Ianto didn't sat a word as he whipped Jack's arse with the belt over and over, waiting for Jack to cry out his safe word as the skin turned first pink and then red under his ministrations. Jack knew if he bit down on his lip any harder he would draw blood, which would distract Ianto and as much as it hurt he was also enjoying the pain. Each time the belt hit his body his cock pulsated so much he thought he might come through the thrashing alone, it took all his willpower to hold back.

Ianto stopped, lent forward and whispered in his ear. “Sorry yet, for letting Gwen kiss you, flirting with her?”

“I didn't ...”

Thwack ... the belt flew through the air and caught his tender arse again, Jack let out a yell of pain.

“I saw you Jack, you flirt with everyone.”

“But I never act on it, you know that.”

Thwack ...

Jack gasped, pleasure and pain mingling in his head and shooting to his cock making it throb painfully.

“Gwen is off limits, she has the hots for you and she will take advantage if you flirt with her.”

“She has a boyfriend Ianto.”

Thwack ...

Jack strained against the cuffs, his arms ached and he was desperate to touch his own cock, his need to come getting greater with every lick of the belt across his arse.

“I don't think she would care if she could get in your pants, her hands on your cock, your cock in her pussy.”

“Okay, I'll try and stop flirting with her.” Jack groaned, not able to stop the images that just put in his head.

“There is no try about it Jack.”

Without another word Ianto resumed whipping Jack's very sensitive arse with vigour as Jack lets out yells of pleasure and pain.

Ianto wondered how much more Jack could take, his arse was glowing bright red, bruises already beginning to form. His own cock engorged to bursting point and requiring attention but he kept going, didn't stop until Jack finally screamed out the safe word.

“Janet ... oh fuck please stop. Janet, Janet.”

Ianto stopped immediately, dropping the belt back on the floor. He reached up and yanked on the loop releasing it so it released and lengthened again and pulled a small key from the bedside table drawer and unlocked them, catching Jack as his legs gave way a little beneath him.

“Lay face down on the bed.” Ianto instructed him, picking up the tube of balm.

“I need to come, please make me come.” Jack pleaded with him before kissing him hard, his teeth clashing with Ianto's till Ianto pulled back. Jack still hadn't told him he was sorry for flirting, he wasn't getting off that easily.

“Soon, let me see to your other need first.” Ianto gave him a little shove unto the bed.

Jack crawled over the bed and then lowered his body slowly onto the covers, hissing a little when his very hard, sensitive cock touched them. He parted his legs when he felt Ianto's hands on them pushing them apart and Ianto settled between them on his knees.

Ianto's eyes scanned Jack's arse, there were small beads of blood in places where the belt had hit more often. Ianto trailed his tongue over them, lapping them up and seeing that the skin was already healing beneath as Jack's moaned softly into the pillow beneath his head, enjoying the soft touch of the flat of his tongue. Jack moaned at the loss when the tongue left his body but soon after Jack felt Ianto's hands spreading the soothing balm over his buttocks, as he tried desperately not to thrust into the bed beneath him.

“I'm sorry.” Jack said, raising his head from the pillow, turning it to look back at Ianto. “For flirting.”

“You've learnt your lesson?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure about that?”

Jack nodded.

“Then consider your punishment over, for now.”

Ianto carefully parted Jack's throbbing buttocks with his hands and teased his hole with the tip of his tongue, gasped loudly as the tip invaded his body sending ripples of pleasure through him. Jack couldn't hold back any longer with a loud groan he thrust his hips downwards and shuddered as he came hard over his body the bedding below as Ianto's tongue continued to pleasure his arse through his orgasm.

“Roll over.” Ianto told him softly.

Jack did so and hissed as his arse made contact with the bed below, Ianto lifted Jack's thighs and raised his arse off the bed and rested Jack's hips in his own thighs before leaning forward and kissing him tenderly. The punishment was over now, as far as he was concerned Jack had learnt his lesson. He knew he was Ianto's and his alone.

Breaking the kiss Ianto moved his lips to the side of Jack's neck, his teeth grazing over the tender skin before they moved down to his shoulder. Ianto bit down on it, but only hard enough to mark not penetrate before kissing down his chest to his nipples.

“Now we play.” Ianto told him, then sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Jack was vaguely aware of just how much his arse was throbbing as Ianto bit down hard on his nipple, even though he had come barely minutes before he could feel himself growing hard again. The effect this man had on his body was incredible there was no way he was risking losing it for the sake of a quick shag with Gwen, no matter what Ianto thought.

His back arched off the bed as Ianto pinched the other nipple at the same time, his hands tangling in Ianto's hair and pulling it just enough to send pleasure ripples through Ianto. Moaning against the nipple in his mouth Ianto let himself take a moment to enjoy the small pleasure/pain sensations flow through his body from his head before sliding the flat of his tongue over the nipple and then blowing on it causing Jack to shudder at the cool air as it rippled over it.

“Are you going to feed?” Jack asked breathlessly as Ianto began to kiss his way down Jack's chest, not stopping till he reached his flat stomach.

“All in good time.” Ianto replied then Jack felt the tip of his tongue teasing the edge of his belly button before it dipped inside making Jack writhe beneath him.

Despite his years Jack couldn't believe that Ianto was finding erogenous zones on his body he never knew existed, he would never have believe that what Ianto was doing to him would have had such an effect on him and felt a little disappointed as the tongue left his belly button and swept over his stomach.

Ianto knew he was teasing Jack when he spent the next few minutes covering Jack's stomach in a dozen love bites, he knew how much Jack had come to love the feeling of him feeding and there was no missing the fact that Jack was completely aroused again. The sight of Jack lying there with his hips resting on his thighs, eyes closed and heard thrown back as he panted was sending Ianto's arousal to new heights.

As his kissed the blossoming love bites in Jack's stomach his hand went to his own cock, stroking it very slowly needing some friction but not wanting to come yet before putting pressure on the base of it to give himself a little more control.

Sitting back on his heels again he raised one of Jack's legs off the bed, as Jack looked at him from under his lashes Ianto planted a kiss on his ankle and then kissed and nipped his way along his leg until he got to his knee leaving tiny puncture wounds as he went.

Teasing the back of Jack's knee with his tongue he discovered he was ticklish there and seeing Jack try not to squirm made him want to do it even more, he didn't stop until Jack grabbed at his hair harder than he would normally.

“Don't. Please don't.” Jack begged.

“Give me a good reason?” Ianto smirked.

“Tickles, can't stand it.”

Ianto went to repeat his actions but Jack struggled and tried to get his leg out of Ianto's grip, yelping as his arse made contact with the skin of Ianto's thighs.

“Okay, no more tickling, how about this?”

Ianto opened his mouth and lowered it onto the back of Jack's knee, biting down hard and sinking his teeth in deep. Jack moaned loudly, the sensations he now associated with Ianto sucking on his blood beginning to flow through his body.

Jack's hand slid down his own body and wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly as Ianto sucked knowing he would come again soon but wanting Ianto buried deep inside him when he did. Ianto dragged his mouth away from the back of Jack's knee, licking the blood off as it trickled down his leg before looking up at Jack and licking his lips.

“You taste delicious, you know that?” Ianto purred. “I can never get enough of you.”

“Good, I can't get enough of what it does to me.” Jack replied, reaching up and pulling Ianto down and kissing him desperately, his tongue sliding straight into Ianto's mouth.

He could taste the metallic after taste of his blood in Ianto's mouth, he wouldn't call it delicious but he wasn't adverse to it as his tongue tasted every inch of Ianto's mouth. At some point during the kiss Ianto had reached for the lube and coated his fingers as he felt them teasing his hole, sliding over it, circling it and then sighing with pleasure as one slid inside him.

“You're body wants me so badly, it's opening up for my cock all on it's own.” Ianto told him as he slid in a second finger and slowly fucked him with them. “Do you agree with your body?”

“Yes, oh yes ...”

Ianto twisted his fingers and found the spot that made him melt, Jack's moans getting louder and louder as his fingers brushed over his prostate again and again threatening to send him into oblivion. Jack's hips rolling on top his thighs, desperately fucking himself on Ianto's fingers.

“Want me to fuck you, want to feel my cock buried deep inside you? Stretching you, filling you pounding into you until you come so hard you forget your name? Feel my hot come spurting inside you as your tight hot arse contracts around my cock and sends me over the edge?” Ianto's voice full of lust as he slid his fingers from Jack's hole as Jack muttered something incoherent.

Ianto moved further forward on his knees, rolling Jack further onto his back and then slicked his own cock before aligning his cock with Jack's arsehole he slowly slid inside his welcoming body in one swift movement. As Jack felt Ianto's hips make contact with his arse he knew it was going to hurt, just that small touch was sending small ripples of pain through him.

Hands on the back of Jack's thighs to keep him rolled onto his back and his arse in the air Ianto began to thrust into him, slowly as first be getting faster and faster until he was pounding into him relentlessly. Jack bit down on his lip and reached for his cock again, the pain of his arse as Ianto pounded against it flowing through his whole body, pain that each time he made contact with his tender buttocks enhancing his arousal as he wanked in time with Ianto's thrusts.

Lifting Jack's leg a little Ianto bent over and latched onto the wound at the back of Jack's knee again, reopening the healing bite and began to suck as erratically as his thrusts. This sent Jack spiralling over the edge for the second time, his come coating his fist as it shot over his stomach and the pulsating muscles of his arse throwing Ianto over moments later as he pumped his come in delicious long spurts deep inside Jack.

Sliding slowing out of Jack's body he rolled Jack over onto his front, he knew Jack's arse must hurt still. From what Jack had told him and he had seen he knew that it would have probably healed by the morning, picking up the tube of balm he used it again to soothe the sore flesh and then lay down beside Jack.

“Fuck my arse hurts.” Jack said, muffled by the pillow he had his head buried in.

“It'll heal though, soon. Right?” Ianto asked, needing to know he was right in his thoughts.

“Yeah, should be mostly okay by the morning.”

“If I went to far ...” Ianto began.

“No, I would have stopped you earlier if I wanted you too. I wanted it, needed it.”

“How far can I push you Jack, what would you say no to?”

“I've always said everyone should try everything once.”

“You sure about that? I've been around a very long time Jack, done things that maybe you've never even thought about.”

“I have a voice in my head, I can say no.”

“What if I don't listen?”

“Honestly, I don't know.” Jack whispered.

“Jack, I promise I will never force you, never.” Ianto lent forward and kissed him softly. “Shower?”

“Yeah, might need a hand walking, standing even.” Jack chuckled softly, dissolving the little tension that surrounded them.

Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack's waist as he got to his feet and they slowly made their way to the bathroom, while they waited for the spray to get hot Ianto pulled Jack into his arms and kissed him deeply, showing Jack in his kiss how much he was beginning to care for him. He hadn't let himself fall for anyone since he had lost Katherine, the feeling he was getting for Jack were scaring him a little, he thought he and Katherine would be together for eternity and he lost her, could he risk it again with Jack.

One they made it into the shower Ianto took the sponge and shower gel and washed Jack as Jack supported himself by placing on hand on the cool tiles of the wall, his eyes closed as Ianto cleansed every inch of him. Jack hissed as the sponge moved over his sore buttocks, it hurt like hell but he didn't care and by the morning it would be all but gone.

After tending to Jack Ianto took care of his own needs quickly and then wrapped a towel around himself before patting Jack dry with another one, careful to be gentle when he got to his backside. When they were both dry they headed back to Ianto's bedroom, Ianto stripped the soiled top cover off the bed and they both crawled beneath the covers. Spooned against Ianto's back they both tried to get some rest, knowing that either of them would sleep much but that they should try.

It was a few more days till Ianto got a chance to speak to Gwen, Jack from what he could tell was keeping his side of the bargain but Gwen was flirting more and more blatantly now. He picked his moment well, Tosh and Owen had gone to get lunch and Jack was on the phone with what he knew would end up a very long call with the PM when he asked Gwen to give him a hand taking some files down to the archives, files that he had taken up to the main hub deliberately for that very reason.

Placing the files down on top of the ones Ianto had carried she turned to leave, Ianto touched her arm and stopped her.

“Gwen, can I have a word?” He asked politely.

“Sure Ianto, what's up?”

“It's like this, you need to stop flirting with Jack.”

“Jack? It's only a bit of fun, no harm intended.” She grinned.

“I don't like it.”

“Well sweetheart Jack doesn't seem to mind.” Her grin turned into a smirk.

“You'll never get him into bed, he knows what he'll lose.” Ianto was beginning to lose his cool now.

“What, quick shags with you in his room, in the archives, over his desk?”

Ianto grabbed her arm. “You have NO idea what is going on between Jack and I and if you continue to flirt with him there's no telling what might happen.”

“Are you threatening me Ianto?”

“No, just warning you nicely.” He replied, releasing her arm.

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and Jack appeared a moment later, he stopped and looked at the quizzically at them.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Nope, just explaining something to Gwen.” Ianto replied, moving to Jack's side and placing an arms through Jack's and around his waist.

Until that moment Ianto had never shown any sign of affection between them in front of the other team members and Jack felt a little unnerved by it for some reason, he looked at Gwen but she was saying nothing but there was something in her eyes he couldn't read.

“Nothing to worry about.” Ianto added, his hand slipping to down to Jack's arse and squeezing just hard enough for Jack to let out an involuntary soft moan.

“I should go.” Gwen said feeling awkward and walked past them.

Ianto pulled Jack close, his crotch pressed hard against Jack's as he pulled him into a passionate kiss. His eyes open as he watched Gwen's retreating figure, waiting for her to turn and look back, he knew she would and he wasn't disappointed. She barely got a couple of yards away before she did as expected, her eyes locked on Ianto as he broke the kiss.

“Mine.” Ianto mouthed silently at her before biting down on Jack's neck.

The moment was broken when Tosh's voice came over the comms telling them that something was activating the rift monitor. A short time later Ianto watched Toshiko as she directed Jack, Owen and Gwen as they chased a young lad through the streets, a shopping arcade and into the underground station.

“Oh, I was that close ...” Gwen's voice panted over the comms.

“No, you got it.” Tosh assured her.

“I've lost him, Tosh, I've lost him.”

“I swear, whatever it is ... You're holding it.” She told her. “Let me check the camera.”

TBC


	7. Katherine

Ianto pressed Jack backwards till his body hit the hall wall behind as he kissed him hard, their teeth clashing as their lips bruised and their tongues fought for dominance. Arms wrapped around each others bodies tightly as they pressed as close as possible to each other, trying to get as much contact as possible through their clothes as their hands began to move over each others bodies greedily.

Jack span them around so Ianto was pressed to the wall, his hand moving between their bodies to cup Ianto's hard cock through his trousers as he pressed his own erection against the back of his hand and moaned into Ianto's mouth as Ianto ground his own erection into his palm. Jack pulled out of the kiss with a loud groan and pressed his lips to Ianto's neck, sucking hard, marking the other immortal as his.

Looking into Ianto's silver eyes Jack panted softly. “God the things you do to me.”

“You'll never tire of me, you'll be mine for eternity.” Ianto replied.

Ianto lowered his mouth to Jack's neck and as he scraped the sharp points of his teeth over the sensitive skin he felt Jack shudder with pleasure, he slowly swiped the flat of his tongue over the tiny droplets of blood that has appeared on Jack's neck as the skin healed beneath them as Jack clutched both hands to his arse, his fingers digging hard into his buttocks.

“I need you.” Ianto groaned, the taste of Jack's blood still fresh in his mouth. “Need to feed.”

“Then feed.” Jack told him, his voice full of lust as he reached to unbutton Ianto's jacket.

They undressed, both each other and themselves until their clothes were pooled on the floor at their feet, Ianto pressed close to Jack and kissed him hard again, biting his lip and sucking it into his mouth as Jack moaned in pleasure. But it wasn't enough, Jack needed Ianto inside him, fucking him as those erotic sensations flowed through him, he pulled back, breaking the kiss and tasting his own blood on his lip before speaking.

“I want to watch, watch you feed on me as you fuck me.” Jack told him, his eyes closing as Ianto bent down to take a nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth.

“Fuck!” Jack exclaimed as he felt Ianto's teeth penetrate the skin around his nipple, as Ianto sucked he knew he was drawing blood again and as much as he loved the sensation he was still craving more.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked up at Jack's face, eyes closed and mouth open and panting above him. With one final flick of his tongue of the small wounds around Jack's nipple he released it and moved to kiss Jack again as his wrapped his hand around Jack's cock, stroking it slowly as he pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth knowing that it excited him a little to taste his own blood in his lovers mouth.

“You want to watch?” Ianto asked, it wasn't something everyone could handle so he needed to be sure Jack was sure.

Jack nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed.

Ianto took Jack's hand and led him over to where there was a huge mirror on the wall in the hall, it went from floor to ceiling and was at least four foot wide and ornate, very elegant and obviously an antique from a bygone era.

“Wait here.” Ianto told him, kissing his briefly before heading into the living room.

He came back a moment later half carrying, half pushing an armchair and set it in front of the mirror at an angle then picked up his trousers and slid his hand in the pocket to locate the lube before heading back to Jack and the armchair. Ianto sat back on the chair and pulled Jack onto his lap, Jack's legs straddling his as he kneeled over him, facing him. The chair angled in the perfect position so that they could see each other sideways on, both looking at themselves and each other in the mirror for a moment before Ianto's hand moved to the back of Jack's head and pulled him into another kiss.

Ianto's other hand moved between Jack's legs, cupping his balls and rolling them in his hand and between his fingers as Jack moaned into his mouth before moving his hand backwards to find the tight hole between Jack's buttocks. Ianto pressed the tip of his finger to Jack's arsehole, feeling the muscle quiver and contract beneath his touch before stroking back and forth over it causing Jack to break the kiss as his mouth let out the most delicious sounds of pleasure.

Releasing the back of Jack's head Ianto picked the tube of lube up from between his thighs where it rested and removed his other hand from between Jack's legs, coating the fingers before sliding it back as Jack kissed him ferociously. He slowly slid his middle digit into Jack's hole, feeling the muscles relax as it welcomed the intrusion as Jack groaned deep into his mouth. As he added as second finger Jack broke the kiss, flung his head back and let out a sound of pure ecstasy.

“Fuck me, please.” Jack panted. “Fuck me.”

Ianto slipped his fingers from Jack's arse and lifted his hips before pushing his down again and impaling Jack on his cock, holding him still as Jack tried to move, tried to ride his cock.

“Wait, not so fast.” Ianto told him, the tiny diamond like specks in his silver eyes sparkling brightly.

“Need to come, need you deep inside me.” Jack moaned as Ianto's hands still held him still.

“Soon.” Ianto told him as he removed one Hand from Ianto's hip and moved it to his chest, sliding it upwards. He placed his hand over Jack's heart, feeling it racing before moving it again and ran a finger across Jack's body just below his collarbone.

“Your subclavian vein runs along here, just below your collarbone. If I bite you here while we fuck you can watch in the mirror.” Ianto told him. “Think you can handle it?”

“Yes!” Jack hissed with frustration at not being able to move.

Ianto grinned. “Good, now where was I ...” He stopped and without further ado he bib down hard causing Jack to let out a loud groan as his hands tangled in Ianto's hair.

As Jack began to move, fucking himself on Ianto's cock he looked sidewards at the mirror. The sight of seeing himself moving up and down the length of Ianto's cock as he fucked himself on it was erotic enough but as his eyes moved over the reflection to where Ianto's mouth was latched onto his body his breath hitched as his lust went into overdrive.

Ianto's eyes were tightly closed and even though his face was buried against Jack's body he could see the look of pure pleasure on the other man's face as spikes of ecstasy flowed through his own body. Jack's movements got faster and faster as he rode Ianto's cock, one of his own hands moving to grasp his own erection, pumping it fast, unable to take his eyes off the mirror now.

Mouth still latched onto Jack Ianto's hips bucked to meet Jack's thrusts, his eyes springing open as he felt Jack's orgasm around his cock as the muscles contracted deliciously as his hot come came spurting over his body. Ianto released his mouths grip on Jack's body as his own orgasm flowed through him, his cock thrusting deep into Jack's still contracting arse as his come spurted deep inside him, his arms tight round Jack body as they both came down from their ecstasy.

“Look.” Ianto said, turning Jack's head so they were both facing the mirror, they were both flushed with their spent passion, the image they made decadent in it's reflection.

“That was ... just ...” Jack had no words to describe what it had been like to watch as Ianto fed on his while they fucked.

“Delicious?” Ianto offered.

“Yeah.” Jack grinned, pressing his head down against Jack's chest.

“Have you healed?” Ianto asked, knowing the answer would be yes but feeling to need to check.

Jack lifted his head back up and pressed his hand to his body, it came away a little bloody but only from where it was streaked across him from Ianto's drinking and he felt no pain, he nodded and moaned a little as Ianto used his tongue to lick him clean of blood.

“Need to shower.” Jack stated the obvious.

“You go up, meet you there.” Ianto told him as Jack climbed off his lap. “I'll just put the chair back.”

“I can help.” Jack offered.

“No, go.”

“Don't be long.” Jack grinned, he could feel himself getting hard again already from the thought of being in the shower with Ianto.

“I won't.” Ianto assured him, turning so Jack couldn't see the small look on his face.

Once Jack was gone upstairs Ianto pulled on his briefs and moved towards the dining room but leaving the chair where it was, he knew Jack couldn't have heard the small noise he had, even his vampire hearing had barely detected it but he knew it wasn't in his imagination. He stopped in front of the huge bay window, he could see in the dim light that the curtains were barely concealing the person attempting to hide behind them.

“Show yourself.” Ianto demanded, his voice low but commanding.

The curtain twitched and a figure emerged from behind the drape, Ianto would have held his breath if he had had the breath to allow him to as a familiar woman came into view, a woman he thought was dead, a woman he hadn't seen in a very long time, the woman who made him a vampire.

“Katherine?” Was all he managed to gasp, wondering if he was seeing a ghost.

“You've done well for yourself Ianto Jones, not missing me I see.” She grinned.

“I thought you were dead.” Ianto mumbled. “I thought they killed you.”

Katherine moved out of the shadows and into the light of a lamp on a small table, she looked exactly how he remembered her, her hair golden as it tumbled down her back and the deep red dress she wore clung to her curves in just the right places. A sight that made Ianto gulp involuntary as his eyes skimmed over every inch of her body.

“They tortured me for their pleasure before they got careless and left me alone, I escaped and just ran and ran till I could run no more and prayed you would come looking for me.”

“I thought you were dead.” Ianto told her again, reaching out with a hand to touch her, still not sure she was real. “Where have you been all these years? Why are you here now?”

“Here and there.” She shrugged. “Spent the last few years in France and then I heard on the grapevine of a beautiful vampire now residing in Cardiff.”

“What do you want Katherine?” Ianto knew she would have an ulterior motive, he knew her too well to think she had changed.

“You, I want you back.” She moved closer to him and brushed her fingers down his cheek.

“No, it's been too long.”

“You prefer him?” She asked. “I saw you together, he's not one of us.”

“No, but he is immortal, he won't leave me.”

“How do you know, I thought we would be together for eternity?” She whispered, edging even closer so their bodies were nearly touching.

“We have a connection, stronger than the one we ever had.” Ianto told her truthfully.

“You sure about that?” She said before pressing her lips softly to his and then pulling back.

“Certain.” He told her, stepping back and putting more space between them.

“Well I can see the attraction, he's pretty.” She smirked. “Lots of stamina and likes you to feed from him what more could you want?”

“Nothing, just him.”

“See, that's what I just don't get, you preferring a man over me. I never thought you were the type, not when I think of how good we were together.”

“You've never slept with a woman?” He asked, raising as eyebrow.

“Of course I have!”

“Then you can't judge me on who I choose to sleep with.”

“But ...”

Ianto cut her off when he heard the sound of Jack walking down the stairs. “Shhh.”

“What, scared he'll see me and flee?” She smirked.

“No, I just want you gone again, I can do without you trying to to fuck things up.”

“Ianto?” Jack called out as he padded barefoot across the hall, only a towel around his waist and headed for the living room frowning when he saw the armchair still by the mirror. “Where are you?”

Jack walked through the door of the living room and stopped dead as he saw Ianto stood in the pale lamplight wearing just his underwear and a beautiful woman he didn't recognise, whoever she was from the look on Ianto's face he didn't look happy to see her.

“Ianto?” Jack said questionably as he moved towards him.

“Jack, this is ...”

“Katherine.” She interrupted she held out her hand.

Jack took it politely and kissed her knuckles all the while looking at Ianto.

“Jack.” He told her, introducing himself.

“Very pretty.” She grinned.

Jack laughed. “Now I don't remember ever being called pretty before.”

“I think you should leave Katherine.” Ianto told her.

“But the night is still so young, we could ...”

“Go, now.” Ianto cut her off, grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door and into the hall.

“Leave us alone.” He warned as he opened the front door.

“Scared I'll take your pet away from you?” She sneered.

“He's not a pet and no I'm not I just don't want you in my, our lives. Go back to France Katherine.”

“You're not getting rid of me that easily.” She retorted as she moved through the doorway.

“I find you in my house again I'll have you arrested for trespass.”

“Oooh, I'm so scared.” She snarked before walking off down the long drive as Ianto slammed the door behind her and turned to find Jack watching him.

“Where did she come from?” Jack asked, crossing his arms as he sat on the arm of the armchair.

“France.”

“Eh?”

Ianto ruffled his hair with his hand and he walked towards Jack. “That was her, Katherine, the woman who turned me.”

“I thought she was dead?” Jack replied, not sounding at all happy with the situation.

“Yep, me too. She heard I was here and came looking for me apparently.”

“She is beautiful.” Jack mused. “You want her back?”

“No, I stopped loving her a very long time ago. Actually I don't think I ever did, I think it was more like infatuation, all the excitement that came with her.”

“Will she go?”

“No, she won't go without a fight.”

“Should I be worried?” Jack asked, wondering what exactly she might do.

“No, you're indestructible, me on the other hand ... well ... she's a vampire too and knows just how to kill me.”

Jack got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, never in the time since he had met the other immortal had he seen him look how he was now. It seemed the strong confident man he had come to ... care for did have a weakness, something that could scare even him.

“I won't let it come to that Ianto, there us no way she is going to kill you while I'm still breathing.

Ianto suddenly straightened up in Jack's arms, he knew he couldn't let Jack see him as weak, there was no way Katherine was going to ruin his life.

“She won't be a match for us.” Ianto told him. “She'll leave or die. Now, I believe we were going in the shower.”

“Already done that.” Jack grinned.

“Since when did two showers in one evening kill anyone?” Ianto grinned as pulled Ianto across the hall and up the stairs to the bathroom.

They had both fallen into a sated sleep in the early hours of the morning, Ianto woke first and slid quietly out of the bed and moved downstairs. As he finally moved the armchair back to the living room he knew that seeing Katherine was worrying him more than he had let onto Jack, one thing he did know about her was that she always got what she wanted and if she didn't get Ianto back then she wouldn't want anyone else having him and she would become determined to kill him.

Ianto moved to the kitchen and put the coffee machine on for Jack and slid a couple of slices of bread into the toaster as he pondered on how he now always had some basics in the kitchen for when Jack was there, as the toast popped up Jack wandered into the kitchen yawning and rubbing his eyes before wrapping his arms around Ianto and kissing him softly on the lips and then made a grab for the toast he knew was his.

“You're the only person to make me so shagged out I need sleep.” Jack said just before he bit into the toast.

“Tell me about it.” Ianto laughed. “Maybe it's a good thing, actually needing sleep.”

“Well, it can't be bad.” Jack replied as he took the mug of coffee Ianto held out to him. “God, your coffee is almost as orgasmic as the sex!”

“I have to tell you something about Katherine.” Ianto told him, his voice suddenly becoming serious. “She has a determined streak and last night before you came down she told me she was here to get me back.”

“And you told her that wasn't going to happen?”

“Yep, but I doubt she had changed since I saw her last, if she wants something she gets it, I've seen her kill for less.”

“You really think she will try and kill you if she doesn't get you back?” Jack asked, concerned for his lover.

Ianto nodded. “And she can be one sneaky little bitch.”

“Then we will be on our guard at all times, she won't kill you, I won't let her!” Jack told him. “Well have to tell the rest of the team, just that she's a threat to you they don't need details as to why and we'll have to give them a description.”

“We really have to drag them into this? We can't tell them she's a vampire.”

“We'll tell them she's a stalker, that you moved here to avoid her and she's found you again and that she's to be kept away from you at all costs. If she does try anything and reveals herself as what she is then we'll just have to play it by ear.”

“Fine, I'm not I want them to know what I am just yet. I have a feeling they wouldn't want me anywhere near them if they knew I was a vampire.”

“I think Toshiko would be cool with it, Gwen will probably think as long as you don't try and bite her it's fine but as for Owen, well he's the one I'd worry about ...” Jack grinned.

“I can just see him sharpening wooden stakes for the first chance he gets to kill me.”

Jack chuckled. “Need to feed before we leave for the hub?”

“Maybe just a little?” Ianto replied as his eyes flashed silver at the thought.

“Kiss me.” Jack told him, knowing how Ianto loved to drink from his lip as they snogged.

Ianto pressed his cool lips to Jack's warm ones, pressing gently before his lips parted taking Jack's with them and his tongue sliding over the top one and then the lower before sliding into Jack's mouth. Keeping it as just a kiss for a few minutes Ianto's tongue tasted every inch of Jack's before finding his tongue and sliding his own over it, then he pulled back slightly and nibbled on Jack's lips.

Jack's breathing was coming in little gasps as he waited for the moment when Ianto's teeth would break the skin, waiting for the sensations he had come to love to flow though his body as Ianto fed on his blood. He didn't have to wait long, the little gasps turning into a loud moan as he felt Ianto's teeth sink into his bottom lip and then his mouth covering his own as Ianto kissed him and sucked the blood into his mouth.

There was no mistaking the erection that was pressed to Jack's own, this was something that came with Ianto drinking and neither of them could control it. With both of them only dressed in their dressing gowns it made it easy for Jack to pull the edges of both his and Ianto's apart and take both their cocks on one hand, pumping them between their bodies as they lost themselves in their actions.

Knowing Ianto would stop feeding soon, he wouldn't need much after feeding twice the night before, once in the hall and then again in the shower so he pumped their cocks hard and fast as he felt both cocks beginning to harden that little bit more as they neared their orgasms. Jack's breath hitched into Ianto's mouth as his come spurted over their bodies, closely followed by Ianto's come mingling with his own as Ianto's finally broke the kiss and sucked on his lower lips of a few moments before stopping feeding completely.

Jack pressed the bottom of his tongue against the small wound in his lip, feeling it beginning to heal itself as Ianto reached for the kitchen roll and cleaned them up.

“Time for another shower.” Jack grinned. “Alone or we will never leave this house.”

“You go, I'll just tidy in here.” Ianto told him, picking up the empty coffee mug and the plate the toast had been on.

Jack showered and dressed closely followed by Ianto and they headed out and to the hub, entering through the cog door they found the rest of the team were already there and still talking about the 'Ghost Machine' as they had named it, even though it was now safely locked away in the secure safe in Jack's office. Ianto headed off to make coffee for everyone as Jack called the rest of the team into the conference room to brief them about Katherine.

“Right, we need to be aware of a woman who is a threat to us, mainly Ianto. She was stalking him, he moved her to escape her but she's found him again and there is a possibility that she will try and kill him and I think we would resort to using any one of us to get what she wants.” Jack was telling them as Ianto carried in their drinks.

“Tea boys got a stalker? Why would someone be stalking him?” Owen snarked.

“'Cos he's too cute for his own good?” Tosh grinned.

“In your dreams Tosh.” Owen smirked as Ianto looked a little shocked at her admission.

“Who's the stalker?” Gwen wanted to know.

“A woman called Katherine, someone I knew a long time ago.” Ianto replied before going on to give them a description of her.

“Is she a dog?” Owen asked.

“No, she's beautiful.” Jack told him. “But don't go getting any ideas.”

“You'd rather be Jack's part time shag than be with a beautiful woman who wants you?” Owen asked smirking.

“Enough Owen, what there is between us is more than that and none of your business.” Jack told him sternly. “This woman is to be considered dangerous and not to be taken lightly.”

“Fine, fine.” Owen muttered.

“She knows where I live, chances are she's followed us here, as I told Jack earlier she's a sneaky little bitch.” Ianto informed them.

“So, what do we do if we see her around here, capture her? Then what, give her over to the police?” Gwen wanted to know.

“No, hand her over to Ianto and I, we'll ... deal with her.”

“You're going to kill her?” Tosh asked, she had seen a glint in Jack's eye she didn't like the look of.

“We will deal with her.” Ianto told her, his reply didn't reassure her at all.

“Okay, we get it, look out for gorgeous blonde and hand her over to you two. Um, sure you're not just wanting her for one of your kinky games?” Owen chuckled.

“Owen.” Jack growled his name in warning.

“'K” Owen sighed and the meeting broke up, everyone heading back to their workstations and back to whatever they were working on before they started talking about the ghost machine earlier.

Jack pulled Ianto to him for a small kiss before he headed to his office and Ianto went down the the archives, he had made good progress on organising it since he started but he still had a long way to go and although he would never admit it to any of the other he had found he seemed to have a flair for it and was finding it somehow satisfying.

For the rest of the morning nothing untoward happened, the rift behaved itself and everyone made the most of the peace, that was until Gwen went out to fetch them pastries at lunchtime as a treat. As the cog door opened Jack glanced up and froze when he realised she wasn't alone, he own gun was being held to her head by Katherine.

“Shit!” He exclaimed before contacting Ianto over the comms. “It's Katherine, she's in the hub and has Gwen hostage.”

“On my way.” Ianto responded as he ran through the archive and up towards the hub.

Tosh swivelled her chair round to greet Gwen and ready to thank her for getting the pastries and stopped speechless as she took in the sight before her, not noticing Owen moving from his own seat to stand next to her as Jack walked slowly down the steps from his office and Ianto ran into the main hub coming to a halt a few feet away from Gwen and Katherine.

“Put the gun down and release her.” Jack ordered Katherine.

“Now why would I do that?”

“So we don't kill you?” Jack shrugged, standing at the bottom of the steps and placing one hand on the butt of his gun.

“Oh I think she'd be dead before you even got your gun cocked.” She smirked.

“Let her go Katherine, we can talk about this.” Ianto told her.

Gwen's eyes were wide with fear as Katherine pushed the barrel of the gun harder against her head.

“You going to come back to me?” Katherine asked him.

“Nope, never.”

“Then I need something to help you change your mind.” Katherine tightened her grip on Gwen's arms causing her to yell out in pain.

“If you hurt any of my team your will die.” Jack told her.

“Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you try.” She retorted.

As she was looking at Jack she couldn't see Ianto stood behind her, he pulled a crude wooden stake from behind his back and Jack acknowledged it without giving the game away to Katherine while Owen and Toshiko exchanged confused looks.

“What the hell is going on?” Owen yelled. “What's so exciting about him that you feel the need to stalk him?”

“He's told you I'm a stalker? Well, I've never been accused of that before!” Katherine laughed. “Did he tell you anything else about me?”

“Didn't need to, we just assumed you were out of your mind by wanting to stalk him.” Owen replied.

“Hey!” Ianto yelled at him angrily, he was getting sick of being the butt of Owen's jokes.

“Enough Owen.” Jack told him for the second time that day.

“So what wouldn't you tell them what I am Ianto, oh, they don't know your little secret then?”

“Shut up Katherine.” Ianto warned.

“They don't, how interesting. Would they still want you as a workmate, a friend if they knew?” She baited him.

“What's she talking about?” Toshiko asked, looking more than a little worried.

“It's not important.” Jack told her. “Katherine, let Gwen go and we can talk about this.”

“What's to talk about? He wants you, I want him, talk about a love triangle.” She mused out loud.

“Love triangle?” Owen snorted and then shut up again when Jack glared at him.

“There is no need to involve the rest of the team in this, lets go to my office and work something out.” Jack tried again.

“Time share?” She grinned.

“For fucks sake Katherine, this is fucking ridiculous.” Ianto shouted at her. “Let Gwen go now and you'll get to live.”

She turned slightly so she could look at Ianto, he had the stake hidden behind his back again.

“I miss your mouth Ianto, the words you used when we fucked turned me on more than you could ever have known. Still like to swear I see, does Jack like it when you talk dirty to him too.”

Ianto's eyes flashed silver, he couldn't control his feelings anymore and at that moment his secret was out.

“What the fuck?” Exclaimed Owen loudly.

“Ianto, your eyes, what the hells wrong with your eyes?” Toshiko asked nervously.

“Let her go.” Ianto growled at Katherine, slowly walking closer to her, ignoring Owen and Tosh.

Fear escalated in Gwen as she saw what Owen and Tosh had meant and then watched as Katherine's brown eyes turned gold, she struggled against the hand that held her tight knowing something very weird was happening and wanting desperately to escape Katherine's clutches and was a little surprised then the hand left her arm and her gun clattered to the floor, she grabbed it and moved over to Owen and Tosh as they all watched the scene that unfolded before them.

As Katherine let go of Gwen she spun around to face Ianto completely, he eyes full of shock as he pulled the stake from behind his back and lunged at her, she moved out of it's way with inches to spare and hissed at him. The others looked at Jack in horror after seeing the sharp pointed teeth that appeared in her mouth as she did so, he didn't seem at all shocked and then as their eyes turned back to Ianto and Katherine again they got even more of a shock when they realised that Ianto was in the same state.

“I told you to leave you bitch.” Ianto snarled at her.

“And I told you you were mine or you would die.” She snarled back.

“Only one person in this room dying today.” Ianto told her, raising the stake again and lunging forwards, missing again.

“Out of practice Ianto, you used to be able to match me move for move.”

“You're good but not that good.” He told her as he watched Jack slowly creep up behind her.

“Wanna bet?” She smirked.

“Yep!” He grinned as Jack grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms down at her sides.

“Get off me you bastard.” She yelled as Jack fought to stop her struggling.

“You had your chance Katherine, should have gone when Ianto told you too.” Jack's mouth was right next to her ear.

“You can't do this, it's murder.” Katherine protested.

“How can it be murder when technically you're already dead?” Ianto asked as he pressed the point of the stake against her chest over her heart.

“You know what I mean.” She was trying desperately not to beg.

“You're a monster and you don't deserve to live.” Ianto told her.

“If I'm a monster then you're one too.” She snarled.

“Ianto's different.” Jack told her.

“How?”

“He just is.”

“Why, cos you're his fuck and suck buddy?” She snarked.

“Enough!” Ianto told her.

Katherine relaxed in Jack's grip. “Fine, I'll leave, I'll go back to France and you'll never see me again.”

“I don't believe you.” Ianto told her, not moving the stake.

“Look, it's obvious that you're not going to leave ... him and I don't want to die, I'll go.”

“I'll escort you off the premises.” Jack told her. “But show your face here again and you're dead.”

“Deal.” She told him, smiling sweetly at Ianto.

Ianto pressed the stake a little harder into her chest for a moment before withdrawing it and Jack began to walk her towards the cog door, as he pressed the button the release the door she took her chance and escaped his hands. Running back across the hub towards Ianto, teeth bared as she leapt at him and they tumbled to the ground.

They rolled around on the floor fighting for dominance, the stake knocked from Ianto's hand slid across the floor and came to a stop by the wall of the hub. They all watched in horror as Katherine's teeth bit into Ianto's neck then pulled back, his blood spurting out from the severed artery as she wiped her mouth holding him pinned to the floor.

She never saw the foot at it swung through the air and kicked her in the head, sending her flying off Ianto, Owen ran to his side and pressed against the wound trying to stem the flow as Tosh's boot connected with Katherine's head again and sent her sprawling on the floor on her back. She let out a yell of pain as she felt her leg break and then looked up to see Gwen stood above her, barely registering the stake in Gwen's hands before it plunged into her chest.

Katherine let out a loud howl of pain before turning to dust in front of their eyes, Gwen crumpled to the floor and Tosh moved to sit beside her, wrapping her arms around the other woman as they both tried to make sense of everything that had happened, their eyes moving to where Ianto was laid on the floor as Owen did everything he could to stop the blood from pumping out his body.

“Jack.” Ianto rasped. “Help me.”

Jack undid the cuff link on his sleeve and rolled it up, knelt next to Ianto and put it to his mouth telling him wordlessly to feed. Ianto's eyes closed as his teeth penetrated the skin of Jack's wrist, sucking hard as he tried to replenish his body with Jack's blood but it didn't seem to be working. He pulled his mouth from Jack's wrist and groaned in pain.

Jack lent down and kissed him hard, putting his all into it as the others watched him and Ianto begin to glow. The kiss seemed to go on for an eternity until Owen realised that the wound in Ianto's neck had stopped bleeding.

“What the fuck?” He exclaimed. “What the hell is going on?”

“It's like with Carys, he's healing him somehow, with his own life force.” Gwen replied.

Jack pulled back from the kiss, Ianto's eyes had now returned to their blue hue and he wasn't struggling anymore.

“Okay?” He asked him quietly.

“Yep.” Ianto replied, sitting up as if nothing had happened.

“You knew, you knew what he was and you let him in here with us?” Gwen yelled at Jack.

“He's not a danger to any of you.” Jack replied.

“Then why keep it a secret from us?” Toshiko demanded.

“It was nothing to do with work, it was none of your business.”

“Till his mad ex appeared and threatened him.” Owen shouted.

“That was unforeseen.” Jack said quietly.

“I'd fucking say so.” Owen retorted, snapping off the latex gloves he was wearing covered in Ianto's blood and stalking off out the hub.

“Maybe you'd like to think if there's anything else you should tell us tomorrow.” Toshiko added as she grabbed her coat and followed the same path as Owen.

“Anything you'd like to add?” Ianto asked Gwen as she slipped in her leather jacket.

“No, I think that about covers it.” She told him coldly and then left the hub.

“Fuck!” Jack groaned.

“Tomorrow should be interesting.” Ianto mused.

“I don't want to think about it now, lets get out of here.” Jack pressed some buttons on his wristband to set the rift predictor to alert him of anything happened and they headed out and back to Ianto's house.

The End.


	8. Small Worlds

Jack woke up with a start, the images from his dream still fresh in his head, things he hadn't thought about in a long time. Dead men, soldiers that had been alive one minute and then moments later when they emerged from the dark tunnel lay dead all around him with red rose petals falling from their mouths.

“Jack, you okay?” A sleepy voice came from beside him.

“Just a dream, a bad dream.” Jack replied relaxing into his lovers arms.

Anything I can do to take your mind of it?” Ianto asked as his hand slid up the outside if Jack's thigh and stopped to draw lazy circles on it with his index finger.

“Maybe ...” Jack murmured as the hand began to move again up his body and the palm slid roughly over a nipple. “I was thinking, maybe it's time you came back to work.”

Ianto's hand stopped and he propped himself up on one elbow. “It's only two weeks, I thought I was suspended for three?”

“Yeah, but I miss you being there, the others seem to have calmed down.”

“They might think differently when they have a big bad vampire in their midst again.” Ianto replied. “I'm sure I want to spent my days wondering if I'm going to have a sharp pointy wooden object thrust into my chest when I least expect it.”

“They wouldn't ...” Jack began.

“Wouldn't they?” Ianto questioned.

“Owen for sure, he seemed to take it the hardest. Gwen on the other hand seems to be sitting on the fence and as for Toshiko, well I'd go as far as to say she find the whole vampire thing rather exciting.” Jack replied as his fingers teased the hairs on Ianto's chest. “Erotic even.”

“Erotic eh? You think she'd ...”

“Whatever you're thinking forget it!” Jack growled.

Ianto chuckled. “Now I never thought you'd turn down the chance for a threesome?”

“Not with Tosh, somehow I've always seen her as like a little sister.” Jack shrugged.

“Bet you wouldn't turn it down if I suggest Gwen?” Ianto eyes flashed silver as all sorts of emotions flowed through him.

“No, I would never sleep with Gwen, with or without you knowing how you feel about her.” Jack told him.

“Does that mean you would, if I wasn't on the scene?” Ianto pushed Jack's hand from his chest.

“Maybe, if the opportunity presented itself.” Jack shrugged. “But you have my word on the matter, I won't be shagging Gwen.”

Ianto relaxed a little. “Sure about Toshiko?” He grinned.

“Very.” Jack told him before pressing his lips to Ianto's in a body tingling kiss. “Of course, there's always Owen?” Jack joked as he pulled back.

Ianto gave him a look of disbelief before they both burst out laughing at the idea. “You are a very bad man Jack Harkness.”

“More than you could ever imagine.” Jack grinned as Ianto rolled him over onto his back.

Jack moaned softly as he felt the sharp points of Ianto's teeth worry the tender skin on his neck, scraping hard enough to mark but he knew Ianto hadn't broken the skin then small butterfly kisses trailed over his shoulder and down his chest till Ianto's warm wet mouth enveloped his nipple.

Jack's back arched off the bed a little as a very talented tongue teased it into a hard nub, Ianto sucking on it hard before he felt those same teeth grazing it in the way Ianto knew sent tendrils of pleasure flowing through his body just before he bit down harder breaking the skin around the areola.

Little spikes of pleasure over ran Jack's body as Ianto sucked lightly at his chest, teasing him with what would surely follow later, his hands on Ianto's head and his fingers tangled in his hair as soft moans of pleasure escaped from his mouth.

The flat of Ianto's tongue swept over the small incisions before he blew cool air over the entire area before he moved to the other nipple, this time only teasing with the tip of his tongue until it formed a hard peak and then pinching it between his thumb and forefinger making Jack gasp loudly.

“You like pain don't you?” Ianto said as his hand slowly trailed down Jack's body to his taut stomach, sweeping teasingly across the warm skin.

“I'm not adverse to it, it can feel good when inflicted the right way by the right person.”

I agree, totally.” Ianto grinned as his hand moved between Jack's legs and he roughly cupped Jack's balls making him moan.

“Fuck me.” Jack told him, his voice low with lust. “Fuck me and feed on me.”

“Oh I have plans to feed but I'm not going to fuck you, not just yet.” Ianto grinned seconds before taking the head of Jack's cock into his mouth and teasing the tip with the point of his tongue as Jack canted his hips trying to push his cock deeper into the moist warmth.

Moments later Ianto released Jack's cock from his mouth with a small pop and moved to smother Jack's moans of disappointment with his mouth, kissing him hard. Teeth clashed and lips bruised as Ianto's tongue thrust deep into Jack's mouth, exploring every inch before finding Jack's as they tangled in the messy kiss until Jack pulled away gasping for air.

Ianto moved position again, turning so he was facing away from Jack he straddled his upper chest, his feet resting over Jack's shoulders as he presented his arsehole to him. Jack didn't need any instruction or encouragement as his hands parted the cheeks of Ianto's arse and he swiped the flat of his tongue along the full length of the crack.

Ianto rested on his hands as knees as Jack's tongue laved over his hole, back and forth, letting the sensations flow straight to his cock before spreading to the rest of his body. As he felt the tip of Jack's tongue pressing against his hole he let out a loud groan of pleasure and lowered his chest to Jack's stomach keeping his arse high, not wanting to lose the touch of Jack's tongue pleasuring him so intimately.

As he took Jack's cock into his mouth he felt Jack's moan of pleasure against his arse, spurring him on he relaxed his throat and took in Jack's whole length, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard while his teeth grazed the tender skin, tiny droplets of blood on his tongue sending his own excitement spiralling he felt Jack's tongue delve deeper and deeper inside his arse.

Jack was trying hard to concentrate on what he was doing, his hips thrusting as he fucked Ianto's mouth until he couldn't do anything but just let himself just stop what he was doing as his orgasm approached. His fingers gripped Ianto's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he lost himself in Ianto's ministrations, feeling the tip of Ianto's fingers between his buttocks teasing his hole sent him over the edge, his come pumping onto Ianto's willing mouth and throat as he kept sucking through his orgasm.

Before Jack had even come down from his orgasm Ianto was off him, pushing his roughly over onto his front and encouraging him up onto his hands and knees. Jack barely had time to think before he felt a finger being pushed inside his body, quickly followed by a second as Ianto nipped and sucked at his buttocks barely preparing him before pushing his cock hard and fast into Jack's tight channel.

“Fuck.” Jack hissed but relaxed as the small pain gave way to pleasure.

Ianto pounded into him hard, his hands on Jack's hips giving himself extra leverage as he felt his own orgasm approaching fast. Moving his hands so his arms wrapped around Jack's waist be moved backwards to sit on his heels pulling Jack with him so he was straddling him, Jack moving up and down, riding his cock hard as fast as Ianto sank his teeth into the back of Jack's neck.

Jack's hand moved to his own cock, the moment Ianto's teeth had sunk into him the feelings shot through his body making him hard almost instantly, his hand pumping his cock hard and fast as he rode Ianto feeling a second orgasm beginning to build inside his body as he felt Ianto's come spurt deep inside his arse. Ianto kept sucking through his orgasm knowing he was bringing Jack to the edge again and as Jack's arse contracted deliciously around his cock he felt his body react and draw out a few last tremors of pleasure before they both collapsed into the bed in a tangled heap.

“So, did it work?” Ianto whispered against Jack's back.

“What?” Jack mumbled.

“Did you forget your bad dream?”

“What dream?” Jack replied sounding genuinely confused causing Ianto to chuckle softly. “So, you coming back to work then?”

“Yep, I'll just have to hide all the pencils and sharpeners.”

“What?”

“Sharp pointy wooden things.” Ianto laughed.

“Felt tip pens only from now on.” Jack joked rolling onto his back and pulling Ianto's head down with one hand for a kiss.

“Shower?” Ianto suggested feeling hot and sticky.

“Shower.” Jack agreed.

They arrived at the hub early, Ianto agreed to work in the archives until Jack had told the others he was back. It was barely 5am, Jack wandered around the quiet hub sipping the mug of coffee Ianto had made before going to the archives, not noticing the book someone had left on the floor and tripped on it slightly, spilling coffee on his shirt.

Sighing he placed the mug on the nearest desk and jogged up to his office, sliding down the ladder into his old room and pulling out a clean shirt. Yanking the soiled one over his head he realised it had soaked though to his t shirt as well so that came off to and Jack located a clean one of those too. Hearing a noise down in the hub he climbed back up the ladder and into his office, frowning when he saw Ianto.

“You shouldn't be here.” Jack told Ianto as he closed the folder he was holding, Ianto just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What have you got?”

“Funny sort of weather patterns.” Ianto replied with a sigh.

The cog door opened as the alarms sounded heralding the arrival of Gwen, she gave Ianto a look of indifference before turning to Jack.

“He's back then?” She asked.

“He's right here and yes he is.” Ianto told her, annoyed at her rudeness.

“Yes, problem?” Jack asked.

“No no.” Gwen muttered as the cog door opened once more and Owen and Tosh followed each other in.

“Back then are you? Keep your fangs to yourself” Owen snarked.

“Oh don't worry, I wouldn't want anything to do with your bony little body.” Ianto snipped back.

“Children, please.” Jack interrupted. “We have work to do. Gwen, you're with me. Tosh see keep an eye on the weather pattern, let me know if anything odd happens, Ianto will fill you in.”

Toshiko nodded. “Sure.” She replied, smiling a little nervously at Ianto.

“I'll go and start that autopsy I've been putting off for days then.” Owen muttered as he stomped off to the medical bay.

Jack and Gwen left through the cog door as Ianto moved over to Toshiko's workstation with her to show her what he had found earlier, neither of them mentioned what had happened two weeks earlier but Ianto hoped he wasn't making her nervous by being near her.

When Jack and Gwen returned a little later they sat around viewing the legendary Cottingley photo's on glass slides as Ianto handed out mugs.

“This is the youngest girl and the girls cousin.” Toshiko told them as the picture came onto the screen.

“I blame it on magic mushrooms.” Ianto joked blandly as he placed Jack's cup in front of him.

“What you do in private is none of our business.” Jack joked back, ignoring the looks the others gave him at the comment.

“But these photographs were fake.” Gwen stated.

“Conan Doyle believed in them.” Owen told her.

“He was gaga at the time.” She responded.

“And Houdini.” Owen added.

“Self-publicist.” Gwen replied.

“How do you know so much about it?” Jack asked her.

Gwen rolled her eyes. “I wrote an essay on the Cottingley glass-plate photo's when I was at school.” She ignored Owen's snigger. “And then the girls were old ladies they admitted they were fakes.”

“So, where was the sighting then?” Toshiko asked as she changed the picture for one of Estelle's recent ones.

“In a place called Roundstone Wood” Jack told her.

“I know it. Has an odd history” Owen told him.

“How d'you mean odd?” Jack enquired.

“It's always stayed wild. In the ancient times it was considered bad luck to walk in there or even to collect timber. Even the Romans stayed clear of it.” Owen informed him.

“I've had no report of any sighting.” Toshiko frowned a little.

“You won't.” Jack replied. “These things come in under the radar, but they play tricks with  
the weather, so set up a program for unnatural weather patterns.”

“Right.” Tosh replied.

“Are you saying our machines can't pick them up?” Gwen asked.

Jack shook his head. “Nothing can.”

Jack headed out to the police station with the others to check on a suspicious death, the weather patterns are all over the place and when Jack returned that evening after visiting Estelle he went straight to his office, Ianto followed after him, watching as Jack poured himself a very large drink from his decanter before sitting down behind his desk.

“They killed her Ianto, the killed an old lady out of spite.”

“Gwen mentioned her earlier, said she thought you knew her more than just as a friend.”

Jack looked up at him with sad eyes. “I loved her, a long time ago.”

“Who did she think you were?” Ianto asked as he moved around the desk to Jack's side and perched on the edge.

“She thought the man she loved was my father.”

“Oh Jack, I'm so sorry.” Ianto replied as he took the glass from him and pulled him into his arms, just holding him tight.

“They won't get away with this, I won't let them.” Jack told him.

“I know, I know.” Ianto replied soothingly, just holding him till he calmed down.

Later when Jack returned from Gwen's flat, after she found it completely trashed by the faeries and scared Jack told her that they have found their chosen one and will do anything to get her. Almost as soon as they return to the hub they are out again to investigate more weird weather patterns.

Ianto watched as they enter the hub sometime later, Jack is looking visibly upset and the other three are all giving him looks that if they could kill he would be dying over and over. Gwen, Owen and Toshiko do the minimum they have to before leaving the hub again without saying a word to Jack.

As soon as they are gone Ianto seeks Jack out, he's down in the small room beneath his office curled up on his bunk. His eyes are read as he watches Ianto climb down the ladder.

“There was nothing I could do.” He told Ianto, his voice hitching with emotion. “I had to let her go save the world.”

“They'll come round Jack, just give them time to understand why you did what you did.” Ianto replied, taking off his shoes and squeezing onto the small bed with him, holding him close.

“I'd never sacrifice a child without a very good reason, I had no choice.”

“I believe you Jack.” Ianto replied kissing his brow. “Rest now.”

The End.


	9. Countrycide

“I hate the countryside.” Owen grumbled from beside Jack. “It's dirty, it's unhygienic and what's that smell?”

“That would be grass.” Gwen snarked light heartedly.

“It's disgusting.” Owen groused, glancing back as her.

“Fresh air will do you good.” Jack chuckled beside him as they pulled to a stop near a burger trailer in what seemed like the middle of nowhere and all clambered out.

Jack spread out a map on the SUV's bonnet and Gwen and Toshiko moved towards it for a closer look as Ianto went to get them some food from the van and Owen glanced about the countryside with a disgusted look on his face.

“Seventeen disappearances in the last five months.” Jack told them. “The police are clueless.”

“Now there a surprise.” Owen snarked, adding to Gwen. “No offence, PC Cooper.”

“The last know whereabouts of each one is somewhere around here.” Jack informed them.

“All within a twenty mile radius.” Toshiko added.

“Anything else linking them?” Asked Gwen.

“None of the bodies have ever been found. These people just fell off the radar. No patterns in age, sex, race. One minute they're here, the next ... boof. Gone.” Jack replied.

“The rift doesn't spread out this far. Does it?” Questioned Gwen.

“We don't know that much about it to be certain. And it's increasing in activity all the time.” Jack told her.

“Come on, aliens aren't gonna bother hanging around out here. Probably some sort of weird suicide club with people choosing the same spot to end it all. God knows, if I had to spend too long up here, I'd want to top myself.” Owen replied as Ianto handed him a burger.

“Here you go. Careful, they're hot. Sure you don't want anything, Tosh?” Ianto told them as he handed one each to Jack and Gwen.

“Really sure.” She replied as they unwrapped their burgers and took a bite. “A friend of mine caught hepatitis off a burger from one of these places.”

Jack swallowed his mouthful and placed the remainder of the burger down on the bonnet of the SUV before speaking again. “We'll start with the most recent victim, Ellie Johnson. We last have record of her making a phone call. She dropped out of signal mid-call. The coverage map has her  
placed ... somewhere about here.”

Jack pointed to the map and Gwen nodded, her mouth still full of the burger she looking like she really doesn't want to swallow but isn't sure what to do with.

“Looks as good a place as any to set up camp.” Jack continued, causing Owen to stop in mid bite of the burger he is still eating at the word “camp”.

“Sorry, did you say ‘camp’?” Owen asked, looking at Jack, Jack just smiled at him and turned away.

“What's the matter with a hotel?” Owen grumbled as he and Jack grabbed the tent gear out of the SUV.

“People are going missing round here. D'you really wanna stay in a place run by strangers?” Jack asked him.

“Cos sleeping outside is a lot safer.” Owen replied as they dumped the tent on the ground next to the other two that had already been erected.

“No other race in the universe goes camping. Celebrate your own uniqueness.” Jack told him.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Owen asked, indicating the rolled up tent at his feet.

“Need a hand getting it up, Owen?” Toshiko joked, grinning.

“If I did, I wouldn't ask you.” Owen grumbled back at her causing Tosh's eagerness to fade and her face fell with disappointment, she turned and walked away as Owen kicked the tent.

A little later as Owen put the finishing touches to last tent they sat around a table Tosh and Gwen had found among the camping gear.

“Oh, come on! It's just a bit of fun! Who was the last person you snogged?” Gwen said brightly, sounding like a child.

“See! You even sound like an eight-year-old!” Owen told her, giving up on his tent. “Who the hell says 'snog'.” He added as Jack sat in the front seat of the SUV.

“Mine was ... Rhys!” Gwen says, ignoring him.

“Yeah, well, there's a surprise.” Owen snarked.

Ianto was ignoring the rest of the conversation, looking over at Jack who was just getting out of the SUV, he walked over to them as Gwen asked him who his last snog was, Jack brushed it off making a joke about alien life forms well aware that Ianto is watching him.

Ianto knows that they all know what's going on between him and Jack now but since the incident with Katherine he's not sure he wants them to know that he and Jack are completely back to where they were beforehand, before he knows it he knows it's his turn to answer.

“I'm not sure what you want me to say, I mean you all know it's Jack but I get the feeling you want me to say Katherine?”

“Ianto, I'm sorry ...” Gwen begins.

“Sorry she's dead? Sorry she's the reason I'm a vampire? Sorry she didn't kill me? Or sorry you mentioned it?”

“I just didn't think.”

“No, you forgot.” Ianto replied, looking saddened and annoyed at her making him feel guilty again.

After a couple of moments of awkward silence Owen announced that he is going to look for firewood, Gwen quickly offered to help and they walked off towards the trees leaving Tosh with Jack and Ianto, Ianto watching them go.

Glancing back Ianto saw Jack watching him with a concerned look on his face and Toshiko looking uncomfortable and just looked down at his feet.

“Tosh, would you give us a minute?” Ianto heard Jack ask, looking up to see her nod and head for one of the tents.

Jack moved over to where Ianto was sitting and sat beside him. “She can be insensitive at times, sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“You know I've forgiven you completely, don't you?” Jack asked, raising his hand to stroke his fingers over Ianto's cheek.

“Yep, not sure I deserve it though.”

“You thought she was dead, you couldn't have known she would do what she did.”

“We all do things we shouldn't for love.” Jack told him softly. “She just wanted you for herself.”

“I stopped loving her a very long time ago.” Ianto reassured him.

Jack cupped his chin and pulled him close for a soft kiss, lips barely touching but causing Ianto to let out a soft moan.

“Do you need to feed?” Jack asked him concerned, seeing Ianto's eyes flash silver for a second or two before returning to their natural colour.

“No, just your touch, no matter how small does unimaginable things to me.” Ianto grinned.

“At least we have a tent to ourselves.”

“Will need to be quiet though.”

“Not sure if I can manage that.” Jack chuckled.

“Jack!” Owen's shout broke the moment. “Found something.”

Toshiko emerged from the tent and the three of them raced up to where Owen and Gwen were stood, Jack, Tosh and Owen examined the corpse they have found as Gwen leant on a nearby tree and Ianto put up crime scene tape around the area.

Owen told them the victim was a man in his forties or fifties so not the last woman to go missing, and that he wasn't killed there but taken there after death by whatever killed him. As they heard the sound of an engine start in the near distance they realise it's the SUV and all five of them run back towards the camp site but they are too late. They look on helplessly as they keep running as the SUV is driven into the tents demolishing them as well as the rest of the camp and then speeds off leaving them behind.

Ianto located the SUV's tracker on the PDA he had in his pocket as Toshiko scavenged for anything useful in the wreckage, after working out the exact location of the stolen SUV which seems to be stationary near a small village they set off on foot in it's direction despite the fact that it they all agree it's probably a trap.

As they approached the first buildings of the village Jack sent Toshiko and Ianto off to follow the signal for the SUV while he, Gwen and Owen headed towards the inn in front of them. Trying doors as they walk through the village Ianto and Tosh heard a scream, stopping them dead, seconds later a second one rang out through the silence.

Splitting up Tosh and Ianto try and find where the scream is coming from, minutes later Ianto realises that he can't see or hear Toshiko and call out her name, worried when she doesn't reply. Ianto doesn't have time to react when he's first knocked to the ground by a hooded figure, the next thing he knows is when he comes around in a cellar with a still unconscious Toshiko at his side.

“You know I never did like camping.” Ianto tells her as she moans back into conciousness.

With the help of Toshiko's torch that was strapped to her ankle they examine their surroundings closer, Tosh finds dozens and dozens of shoes in a small room off the main cellar but it's the contents of the fridge that really freak her out and she slams it shut.

“Tosh, what is it, what's in there?” Ianto asks, getting to his feet. “Tell me.”

“Ianto, don't.”

Ianto makes a grab for the handle of the fridge door and pulls it open, a horrified look crosses his face as he sees the fridge is full of body parts, the stench invading his over sensitive vampire senses with death and decay.

“That's why there was nothing left on the body. They need to eat.” Toshiko tells him as Ianto slams the door shut. “We're food.”

“The smell, oh god the smell.” Ianto groans, sitting down on the cold floor, tasting bile in his throat.

Tosh moved closer to him, sitting beside him. “It's not pleasant.” She agreed.

“I can smell the death, the decay ... Tosh it's so overwhelming.”

“But you're a vampire, surely you're used to it?”

“Nope. When we attack our victims are alive, if we kill them we're gone before they ... get to this state. I have to get out of here Tosh, the smell is just so intense.”

“Your heightened senses? I'm sorry, I should have thought.”

“Just not used to being around a vampire yet.” Ianto replied giving her a small smile.

“I guess.”

“I miss you, our friendship.” Ianto said quietly. “Will you ever forgive me?”

“For not telling us what you are? For not killing Katherine when you knew she was back?”

“I didn't know she would get into the hub, you have to believe me or I would have stopped her before it got that far.” Ianto pleaded.

“Ianto, I know. I don't blame you for Katherine, hell if she hadn't made you a vampire then I would never have met you. Yes, I'm still a little angry that you couldn't confide in me but I understand why and for that reason you are forgiven.”

“Friends?”

“Yes.” Toshiko placed a small kiss to his cheek. “Now, lets try and find a way out of this hell hole.”

Some time later they are desperately trying to work out a way to escape when the door opens and a woman carrying a shot gun appears, Ianto tried for the gun but is knocked to the floor before he gets the chance.

“Get off! Look at me, you idiot! I'm not gonna hurt you!” The woman tells him.

“You've got a gun.” Tosh replies pointedly.

“I promise, I promise.”

“Okay, okay ... give her some space.” Toshiko told Ianto.

“Thank you.” The woman tells Tosh before turning to Ianto. “Were you injured? When they took you? Can I see? I'm a nurse.” Ianto flinched as she reached out to touch him.

“Okay, okay, okay.” She tells him and then turns back to Tosh missing the silver glint in his eyes for a split second but Tosh notices and knows he's forming a plan. “Does anyone else know you're here? Have you managed to call for help?”

“We don't need any help. There's three more of us in the village.” Tosh told her.

“I can't help you.” The woman told them, starting to back away. “I'm sorry.”

“What do you mean?” Ianto asked.

“I've been sent to collect you. I've got to take you to them.”

“Tell us what's going on. We can help.” Tosh pleaded.

“No-one's safe. Every ten years ... it takes us again.” She laughed.

“What takes you? What is it?” Toshiko pushed.

“The Harvest.” She says simply.

As Ianto makes a move to rush her she raises her gun, he stops hoping there will be a better opportunity for escape once they are out the confines of the cellar.

“No, please. You have to come with me.” She told them, they both let her lead them from the underground room and herds them outside and then into a large building. “In there, please.”

“If you help us, we can stop all this. Please.” Toshiko begged.

“I'm sorry. Get back.” The woman told her as he pushed her with the tip of her rifle.

“Oh my god, the stench ...” Toshiko stated, glancing at Ianto.

Ianto's eyes were wide with horror, the strong smell of death and decay overwhelming his senses as step through the plastic sheeting that's hanging from the floor to the ceiling followed by the woman. The sight before them is horrific, there are organs in glass jars on the chopping board in the center of the room. Bodies are wrapped completely in plastic and hung from the ceiling along the walls. Blood is everywhere.

Tosh can see Ianto trying hard to block out the rancid smell, knowing that whatever she was experiencing it would be maybe a hundred times more for the vampire and there was nothing she could do to help him.

“Tell us what these creatures are.” Toshiko demanded as the woman follows them through. “Do they look like us?” She adds as she sees a man standing before her.

“How else are we going to look?” He asks her smiling menacingly.

The woman laughed at Toshiko before moving closer to the man, they look on horrified as the two kiss before Ianto made as run at them but the man was too quick and punched Ianto in the stomach sending him reeling onto the floor. The woman raised her rifle, aiming it at Toshiko as the man handcuffed Ianto hands behind his back.

The man draged another person into sight, his head covered with a sack. It's a young lad. The man takes great delight in telling them they are all meat as the woman hands him a baseball bat, when the man tells them they need to be tenderised it's the last straw. Tosh looked at Ianto, he gave a small nod and rushed the man as Tosh made a run for it.

Ianto was fuming, all control lost as his eyes turned silver. He could see the fear and shock in the other man's eyes as he goes for his throat, never seeing the fist that hit in him the stomach sending him flying and before he could react a kick to his side leaves him writhing in agony as he sees the man pick up a huge knife and tells the woman to go and get the others.

“What the hell are you?” The man asks putting the knife to Ianto's neck.

“Your worst nightmare!” Ianto snarled, fangs flashing at the man.

“A fucking vampire? How the hell? Vampires aren't real!” The man shouted hauling Ianto to his feet, the knife never leaving his neck.

“Don't you believe what you see in front of your own eyes?” Ianto goaded him.

“If we eat you do we become immortal?”

“Doesn't work like that.”

“It's daylight, doesn't that kill your kind?”

“You've been reading too many Anne Rice books.” Ianto snarked.

“How about a stake through the heart, draining you of your blood, cutting your head off?”

“You really think I'll tell you the best way to kill me?” Ianto chuckled a little insanely.

“Then I'll just have to do it the way I think best.” The man grinned lifting the knife grinning.

“They will kill you, my friends will kill you.” Ianto threatened him.

“They'll have to catch me first.” Ianto told him, seconds before the man reached for the baseball bat again and whacked him around the head with it knocking him unconscious.

When Gwen, Owen and Toshiko are shoved into the room again sometime later, after they are captured Tosh looks around desperately for Ianto and gasps in horror at the sight before her. In the middle of the room hanging from the ceiling is Ianto suspended on a large meat hook, blood seeping down his front from a wound in his neck.

“Ianto!” Toshiko screamed out, knowing he wouldn't answer.

“You fucking bastards.” Owen shouted at them.

“Ianto, oh my god, Ianto.” Gwen shouts, muffled behind her hand as she tries desperately not to vomit at the sight of Ianto dangling from the hook.

“Ianto, Ianto, answer me.” Tosh cried out.

“He's as good a meat, just got to drain all that blood from him, meat tastes better.”

“I'm going to kill you!” Gwen tells him, making to run at him but the woman grabs her and holds her back, struggling.

“Not today, today you join us for dinner.” The woman sneered in her ear. “With you as part of the main course.”

“Fuck you!” Gwen spat.

“So, who's next?” The man asked, brandishing the knife again, still stained with Ianto's blood as the woman notices the bowl on the table vibrating. Seconds later they all hear the noise, the sounds of motors and rumbling noises that get louder and louder before a large grey tractor bursts through the double doors as the man ducks. The tractor stoped in the middle of the kitchen, Jack emerging with a rifle and begins shooting, hitting the villagers in the legs incapacitating them.

“Jack, Ianto!” Tosh exclaims once the shooting has stopped, pointing upwards.

“Fuck!” Jack swore loudly, shoving a table beneath him and clambering onto it.

“You all okay?” Jack asks his team as he inspects the hook that's piercing Ianto through the shoulder.

They all nod, Jack doesn't argue with them. “Deal with this lot while I help Ianto.”

“Consider it done.” Owen tells him before turning to Tosh and whispering to her. “You really okay?”

“I'm fine Owen, lets just get this over with.” She tells him, pulling out her mobile to call the police.

Jack wraped an arm around Ianto's body and heaved him upwards, loosening the chain attached to the hook and after taking a deep breath pulls the hook from his lovers body.

“AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!”

“Ianto?” Jack asked a little surprised as Ianto's eyes fluttered open.

“Jack.” Ianto whispered. “Help me, so weak, dying.”

“I have to get you out of here first.” Jack told him, lowering him down onto the table so he could climb off before lifting him over his shoulder fireman style. “Will you make it home?”

“Don't know, need to feed.” Ianto pleaded.

“I know, but I can't let you feed here, lets get to the SUV.”

“Quickly.” Ianto rasped, his eyes closing.

“Shit.” Jack muttered under his breath as he carried Ianto towards the SUV, calling out to the others. “Taking the SUV.” It was a statement not a question, he didn't care how they would get back, he just needed to save Ianto.

Laying him on the back seat Jack jumped into the front and with tyres screeching he sped away from the farm house, he barely got ten minutes down the road before Ianto's voice came from the back seat.

“Need to feed.” He said weakly.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at him, Ianto looked even more pale than normal like a ghost.

“Soon, I promise.” Jack told him, speeding along the road looking for somewhere to stop. “There, we can stop there.” Jack told him as he spotted a secluded entrance to a field flanked by overgrown hedges.

As soon as the car came to a halt Jack was out the drivers seat and clambering into the back with Ianto, pulling him up into a sitting position and holding him close as he kissed him softly and briefly on the brow. Jack slipped a arm out of his greatcoat and rolled up his sleeve before offering it to the barely concious Ianto, pressing it to his lips.

Ianto bit down hard, his eyes flashing back to silver again before they closed and he began to suck hard. Jack held him tight with his other arm, trying to ignore the sensations that began to flood his body that caused him to become instantly hard without any warning.

“Damn.” Jack muttered under his breath as his trousers became uncomfortably tight, his hips canting to get some friction from the fabric of his trousers.

The more Ianto drank the harder it felt like his cock was getting until he could ignore it no more, moving his arms from around Ianto he managed to unbuckle his belt and open his trousers, sliding his hand inside beneath his briefs.

Feeling more than a little guilty at needing to relieve his frustration while Ianto only fed from him to recover he wrapped his hand around his engorged cock and began to pump it slowly but firmly, trying not to attract Ianto's attention to what he was doing.

Brushing the pad of his thumb over the tip of his cock he spread the pre come over the head, his eyes closing as he began to lose himself in the sensations overtaking his body. He moaned softly before he would help himself and felt even more guilty when Ianto's eyes opened and looked directly as him, knowingly.

“I ..” Jack began.

Ianto released his wrist and cut him off. “It's okay, it's normal, just enjoy.”

“But it's not right, you were dying.”

“But you're still wanking aren't you?” Ianto smiled. “It's no different to any other time I've drank your blood, I want to watch your face as you come while I drink a little more.”

Jack gulped as Ianto fixed his mouth to Jack's wrist again, his eyes looking directly into Jack's. Jack sped up his hand, pumping himself faster and faster as Ianto drank, throwing his head back and moaning loudly as his orgasm began to mount.

Ianto tore his mouth away from Jack's wrist again. “Look at me Jack, come for me.”

Jack tilted his head back into it's normal position and found Ianto smiling at him, Ianto swiped the flat of his tongue over Jack's wrist as Jack let out a loud sound from the back of his throat not unlike a growl as he come spurted over his fist and shirt.

“Don't you dare feel guilty.” Ianto told him, seeing it in his eyes. “You can make it up to me later, I need to rest now.”

“I need to get you home.” Jack told him, using the already ruined bottom of his shirt to clean his hand and then straightened his clothes. “Rest here.”

“Kiss me Jack.”

Jack lent forward and claimed his lips with a tender kiss, a little surprised when Ianto pulled back and yawned.

“Sorry, I just need to rest.”

“We're leaving now.” Jack told him, putting his arm back in his coat and getting out the back of the SUV and into the drivers seat once more. “Lay down and rest.” He told Ianto as he started the car.

Arriving back at Ianto's house he seemed a little stronger but Jack led him straight up to his bedroom, helping the vampire undress and into bed, pulling the covers over him.

“Lie with me Jack, hold me.” Ianto asked him.

“I should leave you to rest.”

“I'll rest better with you and also, I drank a lot of your blood, you should rest too.”

“I do feel a little ... weak.” Jack admitted, beginning to undress.

“Just hold me.” Ianto told him, curling on his side as Jack got under the covers with him and spooned against his back. “Hold me close.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Jack replied, kissing the back of his neck and closing his eyes with a small yawn.

“I know.” Ianto whispered.

The End.


	10. Greeks Bearing Gifts

Two days after Ianto had almost bled to death in the Breacon Beacons, he still wasn't back to normal.

Jack had been spending as much time as the rift allowed with him. The first twenty four hours, Jack had been with him almost constantly; holding him as he fed and slept and soothing away nightmares.

When Ianto buried his head in Jack's shoulder after confiding in him about the nightmares, he stroked his fingers through his hair soothingly as he cried at the thought of how a human could do something so evil to another; he just let him get it out of his system.

Each time he slept Jack lay awake waiting for the nightmares to return but if they had they weren't so bad they woke him. Although, a few times Ianto's arms tightened around him in his sleep as if he never wanted to let go.

Early on the second day, Jack had been called to work; rift activity that seemed as if it would require his help.

It was the middle of the night when Jack arrived at Ianto's house after a particularly manic evening of Weevil hunting with the rest of the team. He was tired, filthy and wanted nothing more than a long, hot shower in Ianto's luxury bathroom and to curl up with him as he fed.

He was also a little concerned about Toshiko. She seemed to be acting a little odd. But for now he tried to put it out of his mind; his lover needed his help.

Jack let himself in through Ianto's front door - he had given him his own key after the incident with Katherine - and headed straight upstairs. Walking into Ianto's bedroom, he was a little surprised to find the bed empty, the sheets thrown onto the floor in a tangle and badly stained with the unmistakable colour of dried blood.

“Ianto?” Jack shouted as he ran from the room. “Ianto, where are you?”

“Jack, in here,” Ianto's voice came back weakly from the bathroom.

Running through the half-open door, Jack stopped in shock at the sight before him; Ianto was crouched beside the toilet wearing a blood splattered dressing gown. There was blood in the bowl and on the surrounding tiled floor, and Ianto was looking very pale again.

“Not as bad as it looks,” Ianto managed to rasp, before he clutched him stomach and vomited blood into the toilet again.

Jack rinsed a flannel with cool water and moved to kneel down beside Ianto, rubbing his back until he could sit back up. He used the flannel to carefully clean the blood from around his lover's mouth.

“What's wrong? Why is this happening now?” Jack asked, brushing Ianto's damp hair from his brow.

“It's my own fault. I thought I was feeling okay and made coffee not long after you left this morning.” Ianto paused for a second. “My stomach still isn't ready to handle anything but blood and I've been vomiting ever since. I think I may have ruptured something from being so violently sick.”

“Do you want me to get Owen?” Jack asked in concern.

“No. I just need to replace the blood I've lost ... sorry.”

“Why 'sorry'?”

“All I've done these last couple of days is use you to feed.”

“It has its compensations!” Jack gave a small grin and helped Ianto to his feet.

“Compensations?” Ianto asked before realisation hit him and made him chuckle. “Ah. How's your wrist? I mean, I've been feeding off you twice a day for the last couple of days.”

“Lets just say it's a good job I'm ambidextrous when it comes to certain situations.” Jack's grin widened.

“Like wanking?” Ianto chuckled again. “Oh shit,” he added, doubling over and retching but thankfully not actually vomiting.

“Can I get you anything?” Jack asked, his hand rubbing small circles on his back.

“Just the usual. But I want to brush my teeth first.” 

Jack helped him over to the sink and stood with his arms wrapped around his waist; half comforting, half supporting him as he brushed away the taste in his mouth. After putting down his toothbrush, Ianto cupped his hands under the cold water and took a small sip, swallowing tentatively before taking another drink.

“Okay?” Jack asked, reaching out and turning the tap off.

“Much.” Ianto nodded. “Just need to rest, feed and sleep.”

Jack looked at his blood splattered body and dressing gown and made a decision. “You need to shower first. I'll help.”

“Are you saying I smell?” Ianto gave him a small grin as his stomach flipped again.

“You're covered in blood. It'll make you feel better.”

Jack reached out and turned on the shower, sitting Ianto on the edge of the bath as he stripped off his own clothes, steam filling the room.

When he was naked, he pulled Ianto to his feet and removed the bathrobe. He led him under the spray of the shower, holding him as the water cascaded over their bodies for a few minutes before reaching for the shower gel and sponge.

Ianto stood silently as Jack cleaned the blood from his body; the sponge leaving a trail of bubbles in its wake as Jack rubbed it carefully over his body.

Jack finished by shampooing and conditioning his hair. He kissed him softly on the lips, before turning off the water and reaching for a large towel. He wrapped it around Ianto before grabbing one for himself.

Wrapping an arm around Ianto's waist, he led him back to the bedroom. He sat him on the chair in the corner of the room while he stripped the bloody sheets and remade the bed.

They slid in together, curling against each other as they kissed softly for a few minutes until Ianto pulled back yawning a little, his eyes gleaming silver.

“It's okay. I know you need to feed,” Jack told him softly.

“I'll be okay soon,” Ianto assured him, placing a small kiss to Jack's throat.

“Ianto, feed,” Jack instructed, his hand going to the back of Ianto's head and pressing his mouth to his throat.

Ianto kissed Jack's pulse point, before biting down hard; a sigh of pleasure escaping his lips as Jack's blood flowed past his lips.

Jack tried to ignore the feelings shooting through his body, heading straight to his cock, but he knew it was a useless exercise when he felt his erection growing without even touching it.

Jack pressed his cock against Ianto's hip but resisted the urge to thrust. All the other times he had wanked off while Ianto had been feeding, the vampire had barely been aware of Jack - except for the blood he was providing. This time, however, he was more coherent and Jack didn't want to draw attention to his arousal, knowing Ianto wouldn't be up to reciprocating.

Wrapping one arm tightly around his lover, Jack held him tight; letting him take what he wanted, but ready to stop him if he began to feel faint. Dying while Ianto fed wasn't on his agenda.

When Ianto finally drew back, he rested his head on Jack's chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. Jack touched his fingers to his own neck, feeling the wound closing already, and kissed the top of Ianto's head.

Within minutes the vampire was snoring softly; the near death experience had really sapped his energy.

Once Jack was sure he was in deep sleep, he carefully rolled him to the other side of the bed and then quietly got out, heading to the bathroom.

Jack turned the shower on and stepped under it for the second time in less than an hour, letting the water flow over him as he finally reached down, taking his engorged cock in his hand and beginning to stroke it slowly but firmly.

Closing his eyes and leaning his back on the tiled wall, his other hand cupped his balls, massaging them in the palm of his hand. A small moan escaped his mouth when he slid his fingers backwards, teasing the sensitive skin behind his balls before carefully breaching his hole with one digit.

Jack worked his finger back and forth in his body, adding a second finger, imagined it was Ianto's cock deep inside him, fucking him as he fed. His hand worked faster and faster, until he could hold back no more.

With a loud gasp Jack came, his come spurting over his fist before hitting the wet floor at his feet and being swept down the drain.

Jack didn't move his hands until he had recovered completely from his orgasm, then he reached for the shower gel, washing quickly before getting back out the shower.

Towelling himself briskly, he put the towel in the laundry basket and headed in to the bedroom. Ianto was still fast asleep where Jack had left him.

Jack got back under the duvet and pressed himself against Ianto's back; one arm wrapping around his body, the other sliding under Ianto's pillow and head, kissing the back of his neck softly before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

The following morning when Jack woke he was worried when he found the bed empty beside him. Panicking, thinking that Ianto was sick again, he quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, relieved to find the door unlocked.

He didn't bother knocking, he just let himself in and startled Ianto. The vampire was standing under the cascading water of the shower, with his hand wrapped around his cock.

“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed with a grin.

“I take it you're feeling better?” Jack asked, climbing into the shower without waiting for an invitation.

“Amazingly better, considering I felt so shit last night.”

“So I see,” Jack replied, eyeing up Ianto's impressive erection that he was still holding in his hand. “You should have woke me up.”

“I've done nothing but used you for my own means for the last few days.” Ianto shrugged. “I figured you needed to recover as much as I did.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him softly on the mouth. “Never ever think you wanting sex with me is using me,” he told him.

“I don't. I just wanted to let you sleep,” Ianto protested.

“Well, I'm awake now.” Jack placed his hand over Ianto's, encouraging him to move it along his cock again.

“So I see,” Ianto grinned, running the tip of his finger along Jack's morning glory.

“Well then, I suggest we give each other a bit of a hand.” Jack replied as his thumb rubbed over the head of Ianto's cock, making him tremble under his touch. “Wank ourselves - each other – off; just enjoy watching each other come.”

“Here? In the shower?”

“It makes sense. Easy clean up.”

“No. I want to get messy, then we have to get clean again,” Ianto grinned, raising an eyebrow at the sparkle in Jack's eye.

“Bed?” Jack suggested.

“Nope, won't get that far,” Ianto replied, turning off the water and stepping out the shower.

Jack watched as Ianto grabbed one of the huge bath sheets from the heated towel rack and spread it out on the tiled floor, before spreading another on top of it. When he sat in the middle, Jack stepped out the shower and joined him.

“It’s a good job it's warm in here,” Jack said, pretending to shiver from the water on his skin.  
“You talk too much,” Ianto stated, claiming his lips; his tongue sliding straight into Jack's welcoming mouth and tangling with the Captain’s as they slowly sank down onto the towels.

“I want to come over your face, while you play with my balls and arse,” Jack confessed, barely breaking the kiss. “I want to come over your lips and cheeks, then watch you lick it away. ”

“See, talk like that is allowed,” Ianto grinned.

Jack bit down on the side of Ianto's neck, drawing a soft moan from him.

“I want you to spread you legs wide,” Ianto confessed. “Spread the cheeks of your arse and touch yourself while I watch. When I come, I'm going to coat you with my come and then lick you clean,” Ianto told him, grasping Jack's cock in his hand and stroking firmly.

“Oh god,” Jack groaned. “Do it.”

Jack lay flat on his back and raised his legs, parting them as wide as he could and placing one foot on the edge of the bath. With one hand he parted his buttocks, as the other snaked around and teased his hole with the tip of his finger. Ianto knelt between his legs, stroking his own cock as he watched exactly what Jack's fingers were doing.

Jack circled the tight muscle with his fingers, feeling it quiver slightly under his touch, before applying more pressure. He could feel his body relaxing and desperately wanted to impale himself, but was trying to prolong the sensations that were tingling through his body. His eyes were closed; he was totally engrossed in pleasuring himself as Ianto watched.

“Look at me Jack,” Ianto told him.  
Jack's eyes opened and locked on Ianto's for a few moments; seeing the lust in his eyes before they travelled down his body. Ianto was stroking his cock as he watched. Jack pressed the tip of his finger harder against his hole; finally breaching himself slightly and letting out a relief filled moan.

“Do it, Jack. Fuck yourself and image it’s me,” Ianto encouraged, watching Jack slide his finger deeper into his own arse, before pulling out and thrusting back inside .

Ianto wrapped his free hand around his own balls, rolling them in his -palm. He felt them begin to tighten with his approaching orgasm as Jack added a second finger and began thrusting faster and faster into his body.

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed, not able to hold back any longer and spurting his come all over Jack's crotch; the hot streams coating his cock and balls before dripping down to coat Jack's hole as he withdrew his fingers from his body.

Jack lifted his hand, licking the digits clean. His back arched off the floor as he felt Ianto's tongue laving over his cock and balls, cleaning his come from Jack's body.

He felt Ianto’s tongue delve into his arse and knew he wouldn't be able to hold back his own orgasm for much longer.

“Stop. Stop,” Jack begged. “I'm so close. I want to come on your face.”

Ianto lifted his head and looked at Jack. “You sure about that?” he asked, sliding a come coated finger easily into Jack's relaxed entrance.

“Oh yeah,” Jack purred, sitting up quickly and wrestled Ianto to the ground, straddling his chest. “I believe you finger was inside me just now,” he told him, rubbing the tip of his engorged cock over Ianto's lips.

“I believe you were right,” Ianto replied, sliding his hand beneath Jack's body and sliding two fingers inside him. “Does that feel good?”

“Perfect,” Jack moaned as he rode Ianto's fingers while his hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke it hard and fast. “Touch my balls,” he commanded.

Ianto reached for them with his free hand, doing to them what he had done to his own only minutes earlier. His gaze was firmly locked on Jack's cock, which was only inches from his face; pre come oozing from the tip and dripping down onto his chin as Jack's hand worked faster and faster.

“Now!” Jack growled, closing his eyes.

Ianto thrust his fingers deep inside his lover before Jack came, his come spurting over his face, coating his lips, chin and cheeks as Jack fucked himself hard.

“Jack, open your eyes,” Ianto whispered. “Watch.”

Jack opened them; his eyes widening as he watched Ianto's tongue escape his mouth and lap up the come covering his lips, drawing it into his mouth, savouring and swallowing it, before taking in more. He growled when he realised his tongue was unable to reach all of it.

“You should help clean up your mess,” Ianto told him huskily.

Jack moved back before bending forwards and licking his tongue up one side of Ianto's neck, and then up the other side, before pressing his lips to Ianto's. He thrust his come-covered tongue into the vampire’s mouth. The taste of his own come, mingling with the lingering taste of Ianto's in his own mouth, threatened to make him hard again.

“We should clean up,” Jack panted. “Got to go to work.”

“We could just stay home and fuck all day?” Ianto suggested, lifting his head and biting down on Jack's nipple.

“Do you want to feed?” Jack asked in concern.

“Not yet. I still feel okay from last night. I feel fabulous!”

“Then I have to go to work,” Jack said regretfully. “I need to keep an eye on Toshiko. ”

“Did you ask her if something was wrong?” Ianto asked as they got up from the floor and turned the shower back on.

“She just said she was happy; that she had met someone.”

“Good for her. She deserves someone who cares about her.”

“Her name is Mary apparently,” Jack told him, stepping under the spray of water.

“A girl? Not bad. .” Ianto grinned.

“Don't even think it,” Jack warned.

“What?” Ianto asked innocently.

“I know how your mind thinks. I won't ask Tosh to have a threesome, so you're thinking about a foursome with her and Mary, 'cos you think I'm more likely to agree to that than just shag Tosh.!

“The thought never even crossed my mind,” Ianto grinned with a shake of his head.

“Yeah, right,” Jack scoffed, reaching for the shower gel.

“But now that you mention it ...”

“It’s not happening, Ianto,” Jack told him firmly.

It was another hour before they finally got to the hub. It took them half an hour to get dressed as Ianto, it seemed, couldn't get enough of Jack's mouth. Then it took another fifteen minutes to leave the house.

Once they arrived, Ianto made them coffee while Jack went to his office to check his messages. Ianto delivered Jack's coffee before heading to the tourist office to look for something he thought he had left in the small backroom.

Ianto heard the door open and stepped through the beaded curtain and startled Tosh; he didn't miss her hiding something behind her back but he let it go.

“Good morning, Tosh.”

“Yeah ... Hi, Ianto.”

Ianto moved back into the small room as Tosh went through the secret door that would lead her down to the Hub. Because he was trying to find what he was looking for, he missed Tosh putting the pendant she had been hiding on before the door closed behind her.

By the time Ianto headed back to the hub, he was beginning to feel a little off; despite the euphoria he had been feeling earlier, he knew he should have taken Jack up on his earlier offer to feed.

He noticed Tosh playing idly with a pendant around her neck. His thoughts went back to how he was feeling and he noticed the strange, startled look suddenly cross her face as she looked up at him.

Not really thinking much of it, he asked her if she would like a coffee. As he picked up the cups and headed back to the coffee machine, he didn’t miss her pull it off her neck with a guilty expression.

“You know that pendant Tosh is wearing?” Ianto asked, heading into Jack’s office with a cup of coffee. “Do you know where she got it?”  
“From Mary, I think. Why?”

“Something odd is going on. I think she hid it from me when she first arrived, then I offered her coffee and she gave me a strange look and pulled it off when she thought I wasn't looking.”

“Do you think it's alien?”

“I don't know,” Ianto confessed. “But it's obviously not just a pendant. There’s something weird going on with her. I think you were right earlier when you said she's not acting like herself. ”

“I'll talk to her,” Jack assured him, noticing that Ianto seemed a little off. “Are you okay?”

“I should have fed earlier,” Ianto admitted. “But I'll be okay for a while.”

“No, if you need to feed, then you feed,” Jack told him, getting up from his chair and heading over to the small room just off his office, contacting the rest of the team over the comms. “I’ll be unavailable for the next twenty minutes,” he told them, breaking the connection before they could respond.

They sat on the small bed and Jack began to unbutton his shirt. “Where do you want to feed from?”

“Your neck. Is that okay?”

“You never have to ask. You know that,” Jack told him, sliding his braces from his shoulders and fully removing his shirt and t shirt, before lying down on the bed.

“I know, but I want to,” Ianto told him, lying on top of Jack's body, his eyes sparkling silver.

Jack reached a hand up and stroked it down his cheek. “You're so beautiful,” he murmured. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Ianto whispered in his ear, before biting down on Jack's neck and moaning softly in pleasure as the Captain’s blood spurted into his mouth.

The little tendrils of pleasure that came with Ianto feeding on him, flooded through Jack's body. No one had ever had as much effect on him as his vampire lover.

Jack tried to fight the feelings but he could feel Ianto's cock hardening against his hip. Letting out a small groan, Jack reached between them and unfastened their trousers. Placing his hands on Ianto's hips, he shifted him a little to align their bodies; their straining cocks pressing together as Ianto sucked harder and harder on his neck.

Jack wrapped his hand around both their cocks, pumping them together as he felt Ianto's begin to pulsate in his hand, then a sticky warmth coated his stomach. He wanked Ianto through his orgasm as his own followed suit and his own come added to the warmth on his body.

Ianto pulled his teeth away from Jack's neck, swiping his tongue over the already healing wound, kissing Jack deeply and letting him taste his own blood on Ianto’s tongue.

“We're messy again,” Jack pointed out, chuckling softly.

“Normal for us,” Ianto grinned back, reaching for the tissues to clean themselves up.

*

When Jack caught up with Ianto again later, he was in the depths of the archives.

“Something weird just happened,” he stated.

“With Toshiko?”

“Yeah. I felt her in my head. It was like she was trying to read my mind.”

“Do you think it’s got something to do with the necklace?”

“I think so. She was touching it.”

“We have to find out what's going on. What if someone - or something - is using it to control her ?” Ianto asked.

“Mary?”

“Yep. I think we need to have a word with Mary, whoever - or whatever - she is,” Ianto replied.

Jack nodded in agreement and told him about the conversation he had had with Detective Inspector Henderson about Tosh saving a woman's life, and how Tosh had dismissed the act as if it was nothing.

*

The cog door opened and Tosh walked through with Mary. Mary was grinning like a cat that had gotten the cream as she walked around the Hub, reciting a poem to herself.

"In Xanadu, did Kubla Khan  
A stately pleasure-dome decree:  
Where Alph, the sacred river, ran  
Through caverns measureless to man  
Down to a sunless sea."

She turned to Tosh. “So, where is it, lover?”

Tosh glanced at the armoury, noticing that the artefact had moved. “Stay here. Jack, my boss, has got it.”

“Be quick. I've a long journey ahead of me,” Mary told her, running her hand down Toshiko's chest, close to her heart. “I might need something to eat before I go.”

“This what you're looking for?” Jack's voice asked from above them.

They turned and saw Jack holding the artefact in his hands.

“Jack!” exclaimed Tosh.

Jack began to speak, telling them a story as he made his way down the steps. “Friend of mine - let's call him Vincent. That was his name, after all. Regular guy, girlfriend, likes his sport, likes a beer. He starts acting a little ... strange; a little distracted.”

“Suddenly he disappears for a couple of months. He comes back, and we've gotta start calling him Vanessa. Since then I've always been a little nervous when a friend behaves out of character.”

Jack paused and looked at Mary. “I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. Jack Harkness. My guess is you're not from around these parts.” He held the artefact up again. “Now this ... This is incredible. You know what it is?”

“It's a transporter. Mary was a political prisoner - she was exiled here. Look, Jack...” Toshiko began.

Jack interrupted her, “You've got half of it right. Mary - It is Mary, isn't it? – you want to tell her the really interesting bit?”

Mary didn't respond, so Jack continued, “No? Chatty, isn't she? I don't know how you got a word in edgeways, Tosh. It's a two-man transporter. Or whatever you people may be. You might be squids, for all I know; a two-squid transporter.”

“Room for one prisoner and one guard. You want to tell us what happened to the guard, Mary?”

“I killed him,” Mary replied smiling. “But I was disturbed.”

The alarms sounded as Owen, Gwen and Ianto entered, Jack barely acknowledging them as if he had been expecting their entrance.

“And that's what you've been doing ever since,” Owen said, stepping towards them.

“This form needs to be fed,” Mary replied.

“All the punctures were all about the size of a fist. My God, all those people. You killed all those people.”

“I fled before any more soldiers came. I had so much to explore! And how I loved this body. So soft. So wicked. The power such a body has in this world. Within a few years the forest had gone. The transporter was safely buried under the spread of the city. I didn't care, I wasn't exactly in a hurry to get home,” Mary told them.

“And you've been killing ever since,” Jack stated.

“I knew there might come a time when my situation here became complicated. But I was safe as long as I knew where the transporter was.”

Tosh took out the pendant and put it around her neck, allowing her to hear the thoughts of her teammates.

“The way she looks at you with those eyes.She's like an animal,” Gwen thought.

“When they brought that girl into the hospital, I had only been qualified six months. I wanted to throw up,” Owen remembered back to one of the old cases from years before.

“And then the machine was uncovered,” Jack stated out loud.

“As soon as the air touched its surface, I could feel it,” Mary said with a nod.

“She's just talking. She's not even frightened of us. She's just talking,” Owen thought.

“So I found my Toshiko. My beautiful Toshiko,” Mary smiled.

“Gonna go for it now,” Owen told himself.

“Owen, no!” Tosh shouted.

Before Tosh realised what had happened, Mary was next to her and pressing of a knife to her neck.

The rest of the team moved into position, ready to rescue her.

“Mary, let her go,” Jack told her firmly.

“Don't!” Owen shouted.

“Let her go!” Jack repeated.

“Toshiko, tell them to give me the transporter.”

“I can't, Mary.”

“It's ridiculous. We're unarmed; we're just shouting at her,” Owen thought angrily.

“Not again. Please, God, not again,” Tosh heard Ianto plead.

“-Knife has incisors on the blade. It'll tear Tosh's throat out,” Gwen panicked.

“How's this? I'll exchange Toshiko for that one,” Mary suggested, motioning towards Gwen. “Your choice.”

Owen glanced towards Gwen. “No. No, not Gwen.” He looked at Mary. “Just put the knife down,” he instructed.

“Did you hear him? He didn't want to, did he?” Mary asked Toshiko.

“She read my thoughts. She actually read my thoughts,” Owen’s internal voice sounded surprised. .

“What happened? Did he not want to do? What did he say?” Gwen thought, worrying a little.

“Please, don't ...” Toshiko begged.

“That's what they think of you. That's who you've been working with for all these years.”

“It's not true, Tosh. Don't listen,” Owen implored.

“But not me. Whatever I've done, it doesn't change the way I feel about you. We have a connection, Toshiko; something real.”

Jack concentrated on Toshiko, intentionally sending his thoughts to her. “Toshiko, Don't move. Don't do anything until I say.”

“Please,” Tosh pleaded.

“Okay,,” Jack reasoned with Mary. “Okay. You want the transporter; we want Toshiko. I think that’s a fair swap.”

“I've been trained for this kind of hostage situation. For God's sake, Gwen, think!”

“Keep the knife and I'll give you the transporter myself,” Jack added, holding it out to Mary.

“He's just going to let her go,” Owen thought in disbelief.

Mary pushed Toshiko towards Owen, her eyes firmly locked on the transporter.

“It's a bluff, but I think it'd still work,” Ianto mused silently.

Jack reached her, and Mary touched the transporter. He kept moving closer, until she had a good grip on the artefact. 

Mary tilted her head, studying Jack curiously. “You smell ... different to them,” she remarked.

Jack smiled lethally back at her. “That's nothing. It's when you compare teeth with a British guy; that's when it's really scary.”

“What are you?” Mary asked, completely fascinated by him.

“I don't know,” Jack replied seriously, his voice tight.

“And you would have put me in a cage?”

The artefact let out a chirping noise as it powered up when Jack stepped back.

“What's happening?” Mary asked in alarm.

“Oh, that,” Jack murmured. “I re-programmed it for you. It's set to enable…”

A bright light came out of the artifact engulfing, Mary completely. It rose up to the ceiling until Mary and the bright light vanished before their eyes.

“Sort of now,” Jack finished.

“What did she…? Has she gone home?” Tosh asked.

“I reset the co-ordinates,” Jack confessed.

“Where to?” Tosh asked, glaring at him accusingly.

“To the centre of the sun. It shouldn't be hot. I mean, we sent her there at night and everything.”

“You killed her!”

“Yes.” Jack replied harshly, turning and walking away.

*

“What did she decide to do?” Ianto asked when Jack walked back into the Hub.

“She crushed it.”

“Is she okay?”

“She will be. She's stronger than we give her credit for.”

Ianto nodded. “She really could hear our thoughts, couldn't she?”

“Yeah. Why? Did she find out something you didn't want her to know?” Jack grinned, taking Ianto's hand in his.

“Only what I plan on doing to you when we get home if she was listening in earlier.”

“Oh, and what might that be?”

“Take me home and you'll find out.” Ianto told him, pressing the palm of his hand to Jack's crotch and feeling his cock twitch in anticipation.

The End.


End file.
